


Archive of Our Own | A Lore Story

by Windheart



Category: Flight Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windheart/pseuds/Windheart
Summary: A record of a forum thread in story form. Following the lives of dragons on the Flight Rising website. Characters by fairyhalo (179409) and Runningaurora (180427).





	1. The Lorekeepers Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moondancer and Windheart begin writing their lore books about their leaders and corresponding with each other

 

Moondancer wrote: [Children's Lair](http://www1.flightrising.com/lair/180427)

 

 

 

 

 

> Hello, I am Lorekeeper Moondancer for The Children of the Borealis. I and Lorekeeper Windheart of Clan Flightstone have join together to record our allied clan's history. This book is to record our lore history and our struggle to gain the knowledge.  
>  Windheart will be adding hers.
> 
>  
> 
>  

 

 

Windheart wrote: [Flightstone's Lair](http://www1.flightrising.com/lair/179409)

 

 

 

 

>   
> 
> 
> _*I quite like the look of that.*_
> 
> I am Windheart, of the clan Flightstone. Our lair is in the Zephyr Steppes of the Windswept Plateau.  
>  It is my hope this archive of our clan history and stories can help guide others and someday, many years from now, a young dragon will find this tome of history and discover their own love of the past and stories like I did.
> 
> (I feel I must also add a note about Tomos, from my clan. He is very good with history and takes care of the library with his twin sister, Elva. He will most likely help me organize the scrolls and such.)
> 
> *Maybe _I can help him get more sociable. I would call him my assistant but he might kill me. /giggle*_
> 
>  
> 
>  

Moondancer wrote:

 

 

 

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Chika  
>  Leader of The Children of the Borealis  
>  Mother to Masaki, Isamu, Shigeru, and Shinju.  
>    
>    
>  As a young guardian, fresh out of her birth clan, Chika was wondering the Everbloom Gardens. She had been given permission from Gladekeeper to start a clan in the area. There in the gardens, Chika had made the Borealis's lair.  
>  It was a few days before some one wondered into sight of the lair. Haruki was the first to join Chika's clan. But on that night, with the borealis dancing overhead, Chika named her rising clan. The Children of the Borealis.  
>  Along with the hatching of Isamu and Masaki, came two newcomers. Mitsuko and young Natsuko, Mitsuko served as a teacher to still young Chika, and Natsuko as a friend to Isamu and Masaki, she would become Isamu's mate later on.
> 
>   
>  Haruki taught Isamu and Masaki how to fight, which upset their mother. Chika believed the boys would not need to know how to fight, for she would become allies with all clans. She promoted him down to fighter instead of second in command. Masaki was downgraded with his father.
> 
>   
>  At this point, Chika received an invitation of alliance with Clan Flightstone. She accepted, along with it, two more dragons came. Chiasa, a young bright-eyed spiral, and Akemi, a guardian from Clan Flightstone. Haruki, Chika's former mate, took on Mitsuko and had three children, Ayumu, Katashi, and Iwao.  
>  Katashi joined his father as a fighter, Iwao became a mage, and Ayumu was appointed as a dream interpreter. Now, Akihiko joined The Children of the Borealis. He is Chika's current mate and has had two children with him, Shinju and Shigeru. The two were also nestmates with Isamu and Natsuko's three children, Kame, Katsumi, and Katsuro. Note, Kame and Katsumi are twins, very hard to tell them apart.
> 
>   
>  At this point, Akihiko helped Haruki and his two sons, to fight. He helped them set up a defense system and become stronger. A few enemies came into the territory at this time, but they were successfully defeated. The victory brought new clanmates, Ankoku, Minori, and Atsushi, who was from Clan Flightstone.  
>  Clan activity was calm during this time. Not many enemies invaded nor hatchlings hatched. Minori and Chiasa had Amaya and Shou. While three joined, Fumiko, Cog, and myself, Moondancer.  
>  Now this is the best part....
> 
>  
> 
>  

Windheart wrote:

 

 

 

> _*I love the way you write your "M". Calligraphy is such fun!*_  
>    
>  I think it is only proper that I begin with our Mother-leader, Flightstone. When I sit and talk with her, she feels so wise and safe. Today, she told me about her earliest memories and why she started the clan.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **_*Something is wrong...different?*_ **
> 
>   
>  That was the first thing I remember. I tried to figure out where the thought came from and why.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _***I was uncomfortable?*** _
> 
>   
>  I felt a shiver pass through me and I opened my eyes for the first time. But it was all darkness and I couldn't move. Maybe it was a distant dream but I could almost remember feeling warmth and hearing singing and a single word rose to my mind.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _***Rakhir*** _
> 
>   
>  But then the shaking began as the cold seemed to seep into my very soul and I realized I had to do something. So I pushed and struggled and scratched and slept, in an endless cycle until at last there was a sliver of light. So faint, one could have missed it but after total darkness, I held onto that point as my way. I gasped as the darkness and closeness gave and I splashed into water up to my neck. Across from me was a ledge filled with sunlight and I paddled instinctively towards it. I am not sure how many days passed. I ate what I could find and discovered the only way out was the hole way above me or the underground stream. My wings were getting stronger but the heaviness in my heart keep me on the ground. Until a gigantic head, the color of sunshine and sky, poked through the hole.  
>    
>  **"Wow, this is a cool looking cave."**  
>    
>  It was my savior, Starsong...
> 
>  

 

Moondancer wrote:

 

 

> _Thank you, and both our 'K's in keeper are quite similar too._
> 
>  


	2. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Windheart's family travels to Nature and the Lorekeepers meet for the first time

 

 

Moondancer

LoreKeeper for The Children of the Borealis

Moondancer put his feather pen down and examined his handiwork. Neat, swirly cursive scrolled across the parchment. He nodded with approval.  
"That's the lore's rough draft done." He said shuffling parchment. He put the draft on a high ledge in the cave wall. The paper that had not been written on went to a neat stack on the floor. Moondancer looked around, noting that everything was in its place. _Pens in the jar, unused paper over there, drafts up high so the hatchlings can't get them._  
"You're settling in well..." Said a voice, Moondancer turned around. Amaya, the healer of the clan, was standing in the cave opening.  
"Thank you" Moondancer said timidly, ducking his head. "I completed the rough draft of the clan lore, just now." He said walking the remaining distance to stand in front of her. She smiled lightly.  
"That's good. I brought you an Old World Rabbit. I haven't seen you at the food pile lately." Amaya said nudging the rabbit at her feet. She respectfully dipped her head and turned to leave. Moondancer ate quickly and trotted out of his little cave. He walked down a short corridor into the main cave. The walls and ceiling was made of dirt. The ceiling of this cave was high and was lost in the darkness. Vines hung down from the walls. A large willow tree grew in the center of the cave. Amaya, her sibling, and their mother was flying high in the center above the tree. They were Spirals like Moondancer, but he preferred to stay more grounded. Moondancer saw Chika on the far side of the cavern and flew towards her, barely off the ground.  
"Chika, I have finished the rough lore." He said to her as he eased to a stop.  
"Yes, good. Thank you Moondancer." She replied as she gazed off distantly.  
"Is something wrong Chika?"  
"Yes, dragons from Clan Flightstone are coming. This is the first time Flightstone sent anyone from her clan that wasn't staying with us." She stated and started to pace.  
"It will be alright, Clan Flightstone has been nothing but kind."  
"Yes maybe it will... I've heard Fumiko's eggs have hatched. She should be naming them by now, go watch." Chika said walking away and dismissing Moondancer with a flick of her tail. Moondancer sighed and turned in the direction of the nesting grounds that was on the left. He flew lowly and eased into the small cave.  
This cave was larger than his, but significantly smaller than the main cavern. Few of the clan was crowded into the space.  
"Two males and one female, Fumiko. They're beautiful!" Amaya announced to a dark purple and black skydancer curled around three hatchlings.  
**"What are you going to name them Fumiko?"** A voice asked everyone's question and Fumiko smiled shyly.  
"Well, I've been thinking for a long time and... The girl will be Ellendor and the boys, Caleru and Pimith." She said pointing her muzzle to each in turn. Murmurs of approval echoed through the room. Moondancer turned to leave while making note of the new hatchling's names. _Ellendor, Caleru, and Pimith._  
Amaya's rabbit had made him realize how hungry he really was and he headed towards the hoard to grab something. As he went, Moondancer saw Cog, the clan inventor, going to the main entrance of the entire lair. _Our visitors must be here..._ Thought Moondancer, knowing Cog was from Clan Flightstone. He nodded to Atsushi, the hoard guard. He grunted back and side-stepped to let Moondancer pass.  
About fifteen minutes later, he came back out. His forked tongue swept around his muzzle as he went back to his den. As he went down the corridor he heard a female voice. Thinking it was Amaya coming to say hello, he entered. But the purple, red, and pink guardian he saw was not Amaya. Moondancer stared blankly as the dragon turned to him.

  
_"Who in the Borealis are you?"_

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Earlier that morning, at Clan Flightstone:

**"I know the story already but I still want to read the next part."**  
  
Kor shut the book and turned to face Windheart, who was packing a small satchel. Windheart only smiled as she took the book back from her brother and placed it into the bag. "You'll have to wait just like everyone else. Let's go see if Rhune and dad are ready to go. I can't wait to see Cog again and learn what he has been up to."  
  
"You mean, go see a new place with new dragons and learn a whole bunch of new stories for that book..." Kor grinned as he jumped back to avoid the tip of Windheart's tail.  
  
"Quiet you." As Windheart began to laugh, she heard her father, Songstar, calling their names from down the hall. "We're coming, dad." Both Windheart and Kor grabbed their bags and flew out toward the cave's opening. A small group of dragons turned toward them as they approached. Their parents, Songstar and Sika and some of their siblings: Rhune, Sasha, and Thunderflare. Thunderflare stepped forward and nudged Windheart's cheek. "Have fun, Wind."  
  
Windheart smiled and turned to Sasha. "Aren't you coming too?"  
  
"Maybe next time, sugar. My harpy isn't feeling too well and I'm waiting for Highmaw to get back with some special meat for her. I'll have Elva save some of the stew for you."  
  
"Thanks." Windheart hugged her mom and the four of them took flight toward the Clan of The Children of the Borealis in the Nature territory.  
  
After a few uneventful hours of flying, Rhune spotted the lair's opening and Cog sitting outside.  
"Glad you could make it guys. Let me show you around..." Cog was interupted by a squeal from Rhune.  
"He's still working!" as she chased Cog's familiar around him. The sentry squawker let out all kinds of buzzing sounds as it ran and finally darted into the lair. Rhune pouted, then she stuck out her leg. "See, the boots I made. What you been doing lately, Cog?"  
  
Songstar placed his claw on her head gently. "Five seconds, girl. Give us a moment to breathe. Go look around and see what you can find." Rhune looked around and headed toward an outcrop of rocks.  
  
Cog walked them into the lair's entrance. A spiral female was walking toward them. "Amaya, meet my dad, Kor my brother and Windheart, my sister."  
  
"Nice to meet you. Sorry, our leader Chika isn't here right now."  
  
"It's no problem, really. This is just a casual family visit." Songstar said as he nodded toward Cog.  
  
"Dad. Dad. I smell books. Really old books. and ink and scrolls..and.." Windheart looked like she was in heaven. Songstar just sighed and shook his head.  
  
"....Wow... You have a good nose. Those smells might be coming from Moondancer's den. He's our Lorekeeper. I'm not sure if he's in there right now but you can go in, just tell him I let you." Amaya winked.  
  
"Oh thank you, I promise I won't touch a thing." Windheart almost skipped down the hallway.  
  
"Yeah right..." Songstar and Cog said at almost the same time.  
  
Windheart poked just her head around the opening and took a deep breath. "Hello.." But there was no answer. Then the sight of neat piles of paper, pens in jars just begging to be written with, it all looked so nice and organized. She wanted to write another page in her own lorekeeper book. As she dug through her satchel for her quill and ink, she hummed one of her mom's song. "There you are", she muttered, tugging the quill bag out. She reached for her book and startled to hear a voice behind her.  
  
**"Who in the Borealis are you?"**  
  
Windheart looked up with the quill bag in her mouth and the book in her hand. A grey and purple spiral stood in the opening. Windheart dropped the quill bag and dipped her head. "Sorry, Amaya said I could look around. I'm Windheart, from Clan Flightstone. Maybe you know my brother Cog. I'm here visiting with my dad and..." Windheart realized she might be talking too much again. So she stopped and listened, like her mother always told her.

 

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Moondancer looked bewildered at Windheart.  
"Amaya let you in.... Well, if Amaya trusted you, you must be fine." He walked over to a pile of papers and picked one up off the top. He grabbed a pen from one of the many jars. Then turned back to Windheart. "You may stay and look at my books if you like. Just... Don't mess with anything with writing on it and... Put things back where ever you find it." He waited for the fea to nod before he continued working. Moondancer put the paper on a small stone desk in the middle of the room.

 

 

Moondancer wrote:

>  
> 
> Fumiko had three children with Ashushi: Ellendor, Caleru, and Pimith. Also, dragons from Clan Flightstone visited at this time. One of them snuck into my den.

Moondancer glanced up at Windheart, who was scanning the opposite wall lined with bookshelves. _Cog's her brother? I can see the resemblance._ He thought, half chuckling to himself.  
"Moondancer dear!" His head snapped up automatically. In the few weeks he had been with the clan, he had memorized two voices. Amaya's and the dragon coming into his den, Chiasa. Moondancer quickly fixed his posture and wore a happy grin on his face.  
"Chiasa, how are you? I was just recording Fumiko's new hatchling's names. What can I do for you?" He had a deep respect for her. She was Amaya's mother after all and an excellent storyteller.  
"Well, I was wondering when it would be alright that you could help me record my stories?"  
"I would have to finish whatever Chika wants me to do first. I don't want her to be getting mad at me for fooling around."  
"Ah, yes. Chika would get mad if you started work on something if she didn't give you permission. Well, whenever you have a free moment Moondancer dear. " As Chiasa finished speaking, a dark purple head poked into the den.  
"Hey Mother, Shou just got back from the trading post, he has a familiar with him! He's getting so much better at trading! Oh uh, hey Moondancer.."  
"Hey Amaya..." Moondancer sensed a weird silence rising as the two stared at each other. He felt like he should say something else, but couldn't think of anything. They were saved by Chiasa grabbing Amaya and dragging her out.  
  
_*Gah, I'm stupid! Why didn't I say anything else?!*_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Windheart peered over the edge of the book and giggled to herself. * _Aww..I think he likes Amaya. Just like Kaya with Dawntracker.*_ She thought back to the day she had heard the little light dragon talking to herself in the flower field outside their clan's cave.

 

 

Windheart wrote:

>  
> 
> Kaya gazed across the field and watched as Dawntracker helped some of the newest hatchings learn to do more complex flying movements. _He is so gentle and patient with them._ A tear slid down her cheek as her heart filled with warmth. She laughed. "What is wrong with me? Tears when I feel so happy."
> 
> "Something is changing.." Kaya rolled over to her back, twirled a flower between her claws and started to pluck the petals off. She had always adored Dawntracker, ever since the day he found her lost and wandering near the border of Wind and Water. She couldn't remember much before that day, just flashes and pieces. But she knew how scared she was and how warm and safe Dawntracker's hug had been. How he let her follow him around like a familiar after that. How she was always in his way and he had nothing but smiles for her. But now..  
>  "I'm going to make him a wreath of his favorite flowers." Kaya began to weave Cliff Lions and Stellaria Media into a circle. She took a small breath and began to softly sing.
> 
>  
> 
> **Thoughts of you surround me  
>  You're the beating of my heart  
>  The love you give defines me  
>  My life no longer dark**
> 
>   
> Windheart smiled from the treetop. She recognized the song as one her mother sang with her father. Windheart had already thought Dawntracker and Kaya were bonded together but was surprised when her mother told her otherwise. Windheart pushed off the tree and flew back to Dawntracker. _**Looks like they will be someday though.**_

 

Windheart had wanted to sketch Moondancer's cave, with all the neat rows of pens and scrolls. But now the writer in her wanted to know more about these dragons. She closed the book she had been reading and slid it back into place on the shelf. She cleared her throat softly and slowly made her way back toward Moondancer. Running the soft part of her hand along the spines of the books, as she read the titles. "So..umm.. what does Amaya and Chiasa do here?"  
  
**Meanwhile:**  
  
Rhune wandered torward a grove of trees and noticed a number of fruit laying on the ground. She began to fashion sticks and vines into a scoop attached to a holding basket. Within minutes, the basket was full and Rhune grinned. Behind her, a Snowfall Elk pushed past and buried its head into the basket. " Well, does somebody need a elk?" She wove a brindle and began to lead the elk back toward the cave with the basket of fruit.  
  
Songstar patted Cog on the back. "Thanks for showing us around. It's a great place to live, son. I'm sure you are going to be a great help here. Flightstone, your mother and I are all excited about the alliance." He turned, "Let's go find those sisters of yours."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
"Amaya is our healer and Chiasa is a denmother, storyteller of sorts."

  
"That's awesome. I bet she has some great stories to tell. Has she told you any yet? Do you have some written down, any favorites? Windheart asked.

  
"Yes, she's told me a few... Chika has kept me busy writing down our lore so no. My favorite is about a young skydancer who travels the world on all kinds of adventures."   
"I've just started writing in my book..It's back there, want to see?" Windheart points back toward her satchel.

  
"Hold up, I want to ask some questions too... Windheart right? What do you do, for your clan?"

  
"Yea, Windheart. My mother named me after the sound of the wind, that's what she said. I've always liked stories and talking to other dragons, so my parents said lorekeeping might be good. And I love it so far."

  
"I'm a lorekeeper too, I enjoy the idea of the younger generation knowing their history..." He looked up at the drafts of paper, the history he had recorded so far and thought of all the stacks that might come.  
Windheart followed his gaze to the shelves and took a deep breath.

"Have you been doing this long?" she asked quietly. "I wish I had someone to ask advice about things, like lineage pages or such." She sighed, "We have a librarian but he doesn't like to talk with me for more than five seconds."

  
He smiled. "This is what I did when I was accepted into The Children. I'm not sure what I did in my other clan. I would be happy to assist you, since our clans are allied... As for your problem, try to talk less, maybe he gets overwhelmed by your endless talking." He laughed not noticing Amaya poke her head in.

  
Windheart blushed, slightly embarrassed, and giggled, "My mom tells me to slow down all the time."

  
"Um, sorry to interrupt, Moondancer and Windheart... I was just wondering if you two were getting along well. I could hear you."

  
Windheart dipped her head slightly and grinned widely. "This is the greatest room I have seen. I love what Moondancer has set up here. And getting to talk to someone else about lorekeeping...thanks so much!" Windheart turns to look back to Moondancer and then back to Amaya, smiling.

  
"Yes, Moondancer is a good lorekeeper..." Amaya said smiling at him.

  
"Thank you Amaya.. Windheart."

  
Windheart's smile changed slightly. _Aww...So cute..let's see if I can help out..._ Windheart thought. "So Amaya, Moondancer told me you're a healer? What types of things do you like? Ribbons, flowers? There's a little light dragon at my clan that can name almost every type."

  
"Oh, uh yes I'm a healer. Well, I'm not sure, I have taken a liking to gemstones recently. My familiar told me that there's a way to trap a spell into a stone, I wanted to test it."

  
"Oh, yes! I've heard of that theory! I might have a book on it actually, I could help if you'd like."

  
"Yes, thank you Moondancer, I would love your help. Since I'm not fully bonded with my familiar, they won't tell me everything about the theory."   
Windheart nodded her head happily and turned to grab another book off the shelf titled 'The Life and Lineage of the Greatest Dragon Clan Ever!'

  
Uh, Amaya if you don't mind me asking... Why are you trying to trap a spell?" Moondancer asked and Amaya smiled.

  
"Well, I wanted to trap a few easy healing spells for when I need them for quick disposal. Nothing too big and fancy... Hey, um did Chiasa tell you what happened?"

  
"No, she hasn't told me, well nothing important. What happened?" Amaya flared her wings slightly in excitement and squealed.

  
"I'm gonna be a big sister! My mother laid two eggs!" The spiral bounced slightly. Moondancer gasped, congratulated her, and gave her a small hug.

  
"I can't wait to see them Amaya!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As Windheart looked through the book, she could quickly tell it was written with a touch of humor. But when she got to the clan linage page, she paused. _It's so long...We only have 3 families in our clan and most of them are my brothers._ She giggled and glanced down at her hand. _Flightstone's family, Tajah and Shifter's family and then ours._ She extended a claw with each family she named and then looked at the other hand. _But I can't forget the Joiners. Like Kaya and Sasha. They call our clan home also. I'm not really sure how to chart that but I'll make it work somehow._  
  
"Pssst...boookworm..." A soft whisper from above her head.  
  
Windheart glanced up, already knowing before she saw him that it was Kor.  
She grinned widely. "I'm helping dad by forging new relationships. That's Moondancer and Amaya, the Lorekeeper and Healer." She nodded toward the two other dragons, who were still talking to each other.  
  
One of Kor's eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at the book in her hand. "Yeaaa, working real hard..." He chuckled. "Come on, Dad wants us outside."  
  
Windheart thanked Moondancer for letting her into his den, politely excused herself and followed Kor outside, where the others waited. They talked for hours, exchanging stories and encouragement. All too soon, it was time to fly back home.  
  
"Hold on.." Windheart dug out a piece of paper, wrote a few lines, folded the paper and handed it to Cog. "Can you give this to Moondancer please? I just want to see if he would be interested in teaching writing to me. He knows so much more than me." She smiled at her dad and Songstar smiled back. The group took off and started back toward Clan Flightstone territory.  
  
**Later:**  
Flightstone closed her eyes and unfolded her wings as the wind blew gently around her body. Out here on the Zephyr Steppes, the song of the wind gives her such a sense of inner peace. She could almost ignore that dark spot in her memories as she listened to the laughter of hatchlings as they glided below.  
She couldn't wait to hear about Songstar's visit to the Nature territory, to make sure his children were settled in there and that it was a nice place. Sure, it wasn't an official alliance visit but she wanted the alliance to work out smoothly. She wanted to ask Kor about other possible clan alliances also.  
Suddenly she heard Songstar's far off call and Sika's joyous roar in return. She turned back and went to welcome the group back home.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Hey, does Shou knows he's not just going to have you as a sibling anymore?" Moondancer asked Amaya. Shou was Amaya's older brother, he served as a trader for the clan.  
"Yeah he does, he got back a little while ago. When my Mother was in here." Amaya ducked her head slightly and seemed to be embarrassed. Moondancer briefly wondered why when he remembered.

  
"Umm... About the last time you came in here....." Moondancer was cut off by Windheart, thanking him for letting her in. "Are you leaving Windheart? Already?" But he was talking to air as she hurried out. Moondancer glanced at Amaya, who seemed equally bewildered. Both walked down the hall and watched as Windheart's tail disappeared into the cave's exit.  
"Well... I hope we'll see her again, she had a nice character. Anyway Moondancer, I'll see you in the morning." Amaya said as she slipped past him and made the small distance to her den.

  
"Yeah, see you in the morning Amaya." Moondancer said softly as he watched the night preparations of the clan. Haruki, Masaki, and Katashi came in from guard duty. The mirrors wore hoods that covered their faces, it was very rare that the clan actually saw the three. Only early morning and late at night were they ever seen. Moondancer was unsure why but he felt there was a good reason and a good story behind it. He watched quietly as the mirrors communicated in what seemed like a different language. Then, Iwao appeared in the gloom. Iwao was the only mirror that didn't fight and the only mage in the clan that wasn't born one.

  
Haruki, Masaki, and Katashi stopped their conversation as they saw Iwao. Iwao hesitated for a moment before making his way to the tunnel that led to his den. The other three mirrors gravitated to their own den. Next to come from the gloom was Ankoku.  
Ankoku was a night hunter. Sneaking out into the night to hunt nocturnal creatures. Also keeping watch for nighttime intruders. Ank was his nickname. Ank looked at Moondancer briefly before gliding his way out of the cave. Moondancer sighed and finally decided to retire for the night.

 


	3. Moondancer's Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moondancer joins the mirror dragons in the Blooming Gardens for their story and gets more than he bargained for.

Haruki  
Father of Masaki, Isamu, Ayumu, Katashi, and Iwao.  
Fighter for The Children of the Borealis  
Owner of the Coppercoil Creeper

Moondancer poked his head in Chika's den. It had been a few weeks since Amaya's siblings had hatched. He was getting restless, he'd hadn't recorded much lore. He thought maybe he could talk to Chika about the beginnings of the Children. But as Moondancer peeked inside her den he saw Chika was in a conversation with Akihiko. Not wanting to disturb them, he slunk away slowly.

  
"Moondancer, you can come in, I just finished talking with Aki."  With a sigh Moondancer turned around. He entered her den, Akihiko nuzzled Chika goodbye. Moondancer smiled lightly that their shared moment. _I wish I had something like that..._ He thought as he dipped his head respectfully to Aki as he left. "Do you need something Moondancer?" Chika inquired when he turned to face her.

  
"Um, yes Chika.... I was wondering if you could tell me about... the beginning of The Children..." Moondancer said hesitantly, unsure of whether this was a good time.

  
".... Yes, I have some time on my claws. I don't mind." Moondancer smiled brightly and seemed to materialize paper and a pen from nowhere. He nodded to his leader and she took a deep breath. "It all started when I was given permission to make a lair by the GladeKeeper. I wandered into the Everbloom Gardens, it seemed like a perfect place to start a lair. I hadn't found my charge at that point. Anyway, I was walking along the forest floor, when the trees opened up into a large clearing...." Chika and Moondancer sat there for a good solid hour. She describe the cavernous lair she made, the dancing of the borealis as she thought up the clan's name, and the appearance of Haruki. At that point Moondancer stopped her.

  
Thank you very much Chika but.... Would it be alright if I went to talk with Haruki and his sons? I want to know how Haruki found this place..." Moondancer asked quietly. Chika seemed displeased at the idea but she gave him permission none the less.

"Do be careful though Moondancer, the Gardens are still dangerous with The Mirrors around."

  
Moondancer wandered out of the safety of the lair. He had dropped off the papers he had written Chika's story on and grabbed some more paper. He put his materials in a protective container designed for scrolls. Standing at the entrance, he was wary of what may be in the forest. It was true that the hunters went out everyday and that The Mirrors protected the area... _No, I can't think of that. Onward for history!_

  
Moondancer slunk low to the undergrowth, failing to camouflage greatly. He could hear creatures all around him, smell the sweet scent of the flowers. The Gardens seemed like they were straight out of hatchling tales. Greenery moving caught his eye. Isamu and Katsuro were hunting.  
"Catch that Clucker Katsuro!" Isamu yelled as Katsuro dived at the squirming prey. Katsuro emerged with a Dappled Clucker. His eyes shined as he received praise from his father. Moondancer continued on, starting to have second thoughts. _What if Haruki won't talk to me..._ He was lost in his thoughts, not particularly paying attention to where he place his feet. The ground became soggy under him and his eyes focused on a lake in front of him. A guardian sat poised at the edge. As they dived towards the water, Moondancer recognized Chika's only daughter, Shinju. She was underwater for some time, he was afraid something had happened. Her forest green wings then broke the surface in a flurry of white water. As she picked herself from the water, she seemed to notice Moondancer. She flew over to him, her large wings skimming the lake's surface.

  
"Hey, Moondancer what are you--"

  
"Hello Shinju, have you seen Haruki?" The young pearl colored guardian shook her head. Moondancer sighed, thanked her, and flew away. He was starting to think he wouldn't find Haruki or any of The Mirrors. He landed in a clearing, tucking his wings beside his body, he relaxed slightly. At this point he heard a low hissing, looking around all he saw was greenery and vines. Yet one vine seemed to move... Ever... So.. Slowly. Before Moondancer realized the danger he was in, the Strangler had seen him. It hissed loudly and prepared to strike. He shrunk away from the creature, not wanting to go just yet. Moondancer then heard a more intense, battle cry sort of screech. A shadow colored dragon leapt on the Strangler, pinned it to the ground. The pair struggled as Moondancer looked in amazement. The Strangler's tail thrashed around slashing dangerously near the dragon's flank. Another screech, another dragon pinned its tail.

  
"Kill it, Katashi!" yelled the second dragon as the first dealt the killing blow. The Strangler stopped struggling, and both dragons relaxed. The second dragon, a dark green Mirror looked at Moondancer with his two sets of nature eyes. His crest flared as he watched Moondancer from under his hood.  
"Haruki..." Moondancer breathed in awe.

"What's a Arcane dragon doing here?" asked the shadow colored dragon, who must've been Katashi. Moondancer realized what he must look like to them. An Arcane spiral randomly in the middle of the Everbloom Gardens.

  
"M-my name is Moondancer, I am a Child." Moondancer stuttered, his eyes flicked nervously between both Mirrors. Katashi crouched down, awaiting orders from Haruki. Haruki seemed to be pondering something.

  
"You walk with the Borealis?" Haruki asked Moondancer. He nodded frantically. "Walking with the Borealis" was a phrase used to identify Children and their allies. Haruki peered from underneath his hood, nodding slowly. "Go back to the den, you shouldn't be out here..." Haruki turned away, but Moondancer called out.

  
"W-wait! I'm the Lorekeeper, I wanted to speak to you... and your sons." Haruki stopped, blinking at Moondancer, he silently stared at him for a period of time that felt like forever. It was so long at Katashi started to get restless.

  
"Father.... Want me to take him home?"  He growled quietly under his breath.

  
"... No, leave him be. I have deal for you- Moondancer was it? I will answer your questions if you help us 'til Masaki comes back."

  
"Help you with what?"

  
"Do as I say and you'll see... Follow us." The Mirrors dived into the undergrowth. Moondancer tried to follow Haruki, but his green form was hard to follow in the shady forest. Katashi didn't blend so well so Moondancer followed closely behind him, he didn't want to run into another Strangler. The group came to a clearing with a well-worn path running through it. The shadowy figure of a dark sparrow-mouse was standing on the opposite edge of the clearing. Quietly, Haruki crept out of the shadows. Katashi eyed Haruki, perhaps waiting for instructions. Suddenly, he sprung at the figure. Moondancer looked sharply at Haruki, waiting for him to snap at the other Mirror. Instead of scolding Katashi, Haruki watched him intently. The sparrow-mouse could only squeak once before Katashi killed it.  
"This path is used a lot by the hunters. Creatures like those sparrow-mice try to ambush them. I trained Masaki and Katashi on these guys when they were hatchlings. What you're going to be doing is helping us keep the paths safe." Katashi trotted back to them looking very satisfied with himself.

  
"W-wait, you're telling me to kill those things?! I've n-never fought my life!" Moondancer started to wonder if history was worth the possibility of dying.

  
"That's why I'm going to teach you. All dragons have the instinct to fight. Just some are too weak to listen to it."

  
"Well.... If you swear I won't die out here, fine." Moondancer started to wonder what others would think if he died. _What would Amaya think?.... How about that Guardian? Windheart?_  
  
"Don't worry, me and my dad will take care of you. Besides, we have some healing potions if you get seriously hurt!" Katashi said, slapping him on the back. They heard buzzing coming from further up the path. All three ducked down behind the bushes lining the path. A bumble crept into view, Moondancer glanced at Haruki. He was giving him the same intense stare he had giving Katashi. Haruki nodded slightly, urging him. _So I'm being thrown in this blindly..._ He thought as he tensed his muscles to leap into battle. _Let's do this then._ He thought as he sprung out of cover.

**Days later:**

"Moon! Help Katashi with that Strangler!" Moondancer wrapped himself around a Strangler's tail and bit down hard.

  
"Keep that Owl off us Dad!" Haruki clawed at a Wildwood Owl, it screeched as it tried to reach Katashi and Moondancer. Katashi clawed and bit at the Strangler's head as Moondancer kept its tail from whipping him. He felt the Strangler go limp and quickly unwound himself. All three dragons ganged up on the Owl. With their teamwork, the Wildwood Owl had no chance. Breathing heavily, Moondancer retreated a few feet from the Mirrors. It had only been a few days since Haruki offered to train Moondancer. He already felt a lot stronger. He had started to pick on Haruki's subtle signals also. A small wriggle of the muzzle meant attack. A flick of his crest meant wait. A flare of the crest though, meant listen, something is near. Much like how he did just now. Katashi froze for a second, but carried on resting as if he hadn't seen the signal. Moondancer glanced around nervously, straining his ears to catch what Haruki had heard. After a few seconds, he heard faint footsteps and mumbling.

  
"You know Moondancer, the element of surprise is key if you want an advantage." Haruki's voice made Moondancer jump out of his hide.

  
"Um, alright..." Moondancer squirmed slightly, the noises had stop. Haruki turned his head in the direction of where the noises came from. He wriggled his muzzle slightly, both Moondancer and Katashi advanced in the direction of the noises. Haruki flicked his crest at Katashi. He growled quietly under his breath and glared at Moondancer. He avoided Katashi accusing gaze and slipped into the shadowed undergrowth. Moondancer had learned how to hide in favor of his hide. He stuck close to brightly colored flowers that were common in the Gardens. As he drew closer he heard voices, one of which that sounded familiar. He peeked his head out of the undergrowth to see the golden hide of Akihiko.

  
"The Children are a peaceful clan. We believe every life is precious." Aki was leading some Coatls and a Skydancer to what seemed like camp. The brown and blue Skydancer was talking to Aki about the clan.

  
"Aki, what are you doing here?"

  
"Ah, here's our amazing Lorekeeper, Moondancer! I found these guys wandering around. Said they're looking for a clan to join."

  
"Oh? Just in time for the Greenskeeper Gathering. I was patrolling with Haruki and Katashi. Haruki, it's just Aki and some newcomers!"

  
"Newcomers?" Haruki said, emerging from the undergrowth. "You mean Strangers. Let's get back to camp so Chika can see them." The parade of dragons headed in the direction of the clan's den. Having returned to The Children's den, Moondancer went to his own. He had befriended a Zalis during his adventures with Haruki. He used this beautiful bird to send messages. He grabbed a piece of paper, a pen and began to write.

Moondancer wrote:

> Dear Windheart,  
>  Chika is inviting Clan Flightstone to celebrate the Greenskeeper Gathering. I personally ask you to come. I would like to talk to you more about helping each other with our lore. If you are unable to come for any reason it's alright. I ask you just send me a message.
> 
> Sincerely, Moondancer


	4. Newcomers and Cloudsong Kite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several Joiners come to the Flightstone clan and the clan's Cloudsong kite rises in the skies.

Windheart stood outside and watched Kor check his pack for his Trading Post trip. He had several linen bolts that Windheart hoped he could trade for more ink pots. She had recently learned how to make more colors and was running out of bottles. Tomos had plenty but he refused to share with her. Windheart sighed and Kor laughed. "Don't worry, I'll get you some. It's really not that hard, now that I am learning what other dragons are looking for and who wants what."

Windheart helped him tie the ropes. "It's not that. I just wish Tomos would get over being mad already."  
  
"Ha! Good luck with that...Besides, he is still not talking to Rhune either since she wouldn't become his "Slave Invention Builder" as she calls it." Kor raised his claws and did an air quotes signal. "Once you bring your book to the library, you know, he will have to read it."  
  
"Yea, but Rhune doesn't care if someone isn't talking to her. She just carries on and keeps making things. Oh well, maybe you're right. I..."  
A deep horn call vibrated through the air, drowning out her words. Windheart and Kor watched as Shifter, the scouting leader, and several other hunters took off toward the sound. They looked at each other and moved toward the lair to stand and wait with everyone else. Two hours flew by until Shifter returned and bowed his head to Flightstone.  
  
"We have visitors, _motina_. Maybe even Joiners. A male fire Nocturne named Gelland and female wind Skydancer named Karale. They have relayed to me that they were forced to leave a previous lair and are looking for another. They wish to speak to you about those circumstances first."

Flightstone nodded and watched as Songstar glided in and landed beside Shifter. "And what did you think of them, Songstar?"  
  
"I don't think they mean any harm. Karale is more timid and mostly lets Gelland do the talking. He, on the other hand, has a great deal to say and is flamboyant, almost a story- weaver, and is "very" charming to the ladies. Nova and Tajah seemed most disagreeable when I arrived and left right after their report." Songstar chuckled. Flightstone spread her wings.

"Then I should meet with them in the garden. Have them brought there." As Flightstone flew away, Songstar turned.

"Kor, go ahead to the Trading Post..." And as Windheart got a look of hope on her face, "Let us talk with them first and see what is going on before you interview them. I, for one, want to know why they were forced to leave. Just in case.."

Windheart's face fell for just a moment. Sika, her mother, walked over and nuzzled the side of her face. "Come on, dear Heart, let's go to the fields and see Thunderflare. There will be plenty of time for your questions too."  
  
Windheart nodded and they began to walk toward the farming fields Thunderflare had set up. "So a fire nocturne, huh? I've never seen that before.."  
  
"That's true, most nocturnes I know are born in Shadow nests and like to mimic. Fire dragons are usually more passionate. An interesting combination, for sure."  
  
"I wonder where they have traveled, where they are from? What kind of interest they have...Oh there's Thunderflare." Windheart made a low clicking sound in greeting and Thunderflare returned the sound.  
  
"Mom, Wind," Thunderflare smiled, "So what was the scouting horn call about?"  
  
"Just some visitors. The elders are talking with them right now." Sika looked around the fields. "It's looking nice out here. You're doing good work. What's this?" Sika noticed the tools and wagon behind him.  
  
"I'm trying out this container Rhune made for me. I was looking for a good way to store and carry seeds while I was out here working and she came up with this." Thunderflare gestured to the belt and cart-like wagon beside him.  
  
"I'm surprised it doesn't have more metal on it." Windheart laughed.  
  
"Oh it does.." as Thunderflare pulled a lever and gears began to whir and opened several more layers of tiny boxes and racks.  
  
Sika and Windheart looked at each other and smiled. "Awesome."  
  
Just then, Thunderflare's familiar, a wetlands unicorn, startled and ran to his side. He folded a wing around her and she peeked out, clearly shaking. Birds gave out warning calls in the trees. "The animals have been skittish for about the past hour or so. I wonder if it's the visitors or something else."  
  
"Sakura, could you take a look please?" Sika turned and asked the owl perched on her back. The owl took off and began to circle the surrounding area. Finally it landed in a tree on the far side of the fields and let out a beckoning call toward Sika. The three dragons walked over and stared down at a little rose colored nocturne with banana colored wings. All curled up and snoring lightly. As they watched, the little dragon began to wake and stretched its full length, opening its eyes and staring back at them. Deep dark red pools.  
  
Windheart gasped softly,"Another plague baby..."  
  
Sika lowered her head toward the baby dragon. "What's your name, little one? Are you lost?"  
  
"Oresa." The reply was so calm and said like matter of fact. Then the little dragon turned her head to the side, like she was almost listening to something. Then tears started to well up and Oresa's bottom lip began to quiver. Just as Sika reached for her, Oresa let out a deep sob. "They just...left...me here... mom..died..said...they..didn't want..meee...." Her words were interrupted by her crying. Sika calmly gathered her up and held her close. Thunderflare had tears on his cheek.  
  
"There, there. It's alright now." Sika began to sing a lullaby and Oresa nuzzled close under her chin, holding a pendent hanging around her neck. Sika turned and started walking back toward the lair.  
  
For once, Windheart was speechless. She shook her head. "Another plague baby." Windheart repeated to herself. "...oh, Shifter isn't going to like this."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Windheart let out a long, contented sigh. It was the last day of the Mistral Jamboree, a yearly Wind Flight festival and the first for Flightstone's clan. It had been an amazing week and everyone in the clan had competed in one way or the other. There had been so many other clans and even visitors from other flights. It truly gave Windheart a sense of just how large the world was and an appreciation for her own little corner of it. She smiled as the newest hatching to the clan, Myar, bounded up to her. Myar was Tomos' little sister but was much more outgoing and ... _ **"fun"**_ , Windheart thought and giggled. Myar flashed a big grin back at her and held a large painting up to her face.  
  
"Look what I made for Flightstone. You think she will like it?" Windheart had to admit the wyrmling was getting very good. The scroll held a scene of all the dragons in the clan and something they had done during the festival. Windheart couldn't help but first notice her brother Kulukan and his Cloudsong Guard markings. They were all a little surprised when Kulukan stepped forward during the recruitment call, especially after Highmaw called it "a job for sissy dragons." She wondered briefly if he would tell her why he wanted to be a Guard. Myar's claw pointed over to Tomos. "He told me I had to put the scrolls with him and Elva and not with you." Myar pouted but then her eyes got a mischievous look. "Soooo....I put you in your Masquerade Ball dress, presenting our clan's lineage at the Kite Ceremony. Hehe."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure he is going to love that. I can hear him already.." Windheart's voice trailed off as she saw the beautiful way Myar had painted her as Myar unrolled the scroll more. "Myar...it's...but...wow, is that pretty dragon suppose to be me? I don't think I am..."  
  
"Looks about right to me. Great job, Myar!" Songstar and Sika had walked up behind them and Sika rested her head on Windheart's shoulder and clicked their low greeting. Windheart clicked back and smiled.  
  
"Thanks Dad but it must be the beautiful dress Mom helped me make then. How did the fortune telling go?"  
  
"It went great, although we spent almost as much time discussing star charts with a group of Arcane dragons. They had some interesting observations about star luminosity versus its color. But anyway..." Sika looked down at Myar. "Can we see your painting or is it a secret for now?" Myar seemed all too happy to share and took the scroll to a long stone table, unrolled it to full length and stepped back. "This is a great way to preserve our clan's first Mistral Jamboree, Myar." Windheart nodded as she took in the rest of the scene. Flightstone was also in her Masquerade dress at the Kite Ceremony. Sure the ceremony didn't happen until tonight but it was depicted as Windheart had imagined.  
  
Songstar, Sika , Dawntracker and Kaya were at the fortune teller booths. Kaya was handing out flower wreaths. Oresa was just sitting by Sika and watching. Myar was painting and Elva was doing poetry. At the familiar battles, Tajah, Shifter and Sasha looked like they were having fun. Tomos was doing a trivia contest. Rhune and the new Joiner, Karale, were making paper planes and kites. And of course, Highmaw and Stormweaver were showing off moves in the Coliseum area. _**"That's all obvious stuff. But this...this is surprising."**_ Windheart thought. Nova was answering riddles and Kor was at the haunted house. Switch and Thunderflare were in the cooking contest. The brothers, Sullie and Greth, were playing instruments and the other Joiner, Gelland was singing. "I missed this? Aww, what was I doing?" Windheart pointed to the last three dragons and sighed.  
  
"Nope, the music is later today. I saw them while they were practicing. They sound quite good." Myar smiled, humming under her breath and swaying side to side.  
  
"It's fun how this festival seems to bring out some hidden talents. Well, Thunderflare promised to save me some of that food they made. We'll see you both at the music display later. Flightstone will love the painting, Myar." Songstar patted her on the head as him and Sika walked away.  
  
"I'm glad I didn't miss it then. I wonder what they are going to play. I've never been to a performance before." Windheart grew excited as she watched Myar begin to dance.  
  
"Well, we'll have to be sure not to disappoint you then."  
A voice, soft and sure right beside her. Windheart turned suddenly and stared in the fiery orange eyes of Gelland.  
  
  
**Meanwhile...**  
Sullie decided to take a quick dive into the lake outside the festival grounds before the concert to soothe his nerves. Although he was quite confident in playing his instrument, he still can't believe he let Greth talk him into playing on a stage. Sullie took a deep breath and slipped into the cool water. Making small contractions in his wings, he propelled himself through the water. He had to admit though, Greth's drums, Gelland's deep voice and his pan flutes gave him the feeling of floating through the water while on land. He wanted the others in the clan to experience that calmness. Sullie opened his eyes and watched the sunlight filter through the water. He noticed a long sleek shape, spinning slow spirals toward the bottom of the lake. He watched the grey and black dragon rest on the bottom and stretch open pink wings. A shimmer of iridescent blue ran along her body. Then she saw him and in a quick burst, swim up and around him, beckoning him to follow. Sullie gave a quick smile and followed through a ridge of rocks, down a tunnel, and in the midst of tall water plants. Forever it seemed, until his burning lungs reminded him that he wasn't a water dragon and air would be nice. He broke away and headed for the surface. As he landed on the shore, Sullie noticed her head behind him. In a strange but flowing accent, she introduced herself.  
  
"I'm Flytande. You kept up really well." Her eyes flicked to his eyes. _**Yea, green eyes. Wind not water. Guess that's the end of the fun. Going to tell me to stay in my own element?**_ He was half tempted to just close his eyes but instead watched a drop of water fall off her nose and laughed.  
  
"So that half turn you did by the turtle shell? Could you maybe show me how? umm.."  
  
"I'm Sullie, pleased to meet you Flytande. Sure, you see this top muscle and the one on the opposite side..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
**"The air will be cleansed and painted in a plethora of colored brushes. My flight will carry the stories of the realm, and tell of its history."** ~Windsinger  
  
For the fourth time, Windheart checked over the clan linage scroll that she was about to present. Flightstone chuckled beside her and placed her hand over Windheart's. "I promise, it looks perfect." They both glanced back toward Songstar who was checking over the clan's Windflight kite, yet again. Flightstone laughed again. "Ah, well. I do believe we are next." Windheart could tell how happy Flightstone was, she practically floated as their clan's name was called, her eyes shone as Windheart read the lineage and handed the scroll to the Windsinger representative. A Cloudsong Guard led them to where they could attach their kite. The entire clan cheered as the kite caught the breeze and rose high to fly with the other Windflight kites.  
  
Windheart breathed a sigh of relief. She was so glad she didn't mess up any of the reading. She took in the proud faces surrounding her and grinned.This was her clan and yet, there was still so much she didn't know about each of them. Things that happened before she was hatched. Her claws begged for scroll and ink. Suddenly Kor's voice caught her attention.  
  
"So, are you ready to celebrate? Give us a fine song at the music performance to end this festival!" Kor was gathered in a small group with Greth, Sullie and Gelland. Windheart noticed once again how different Gelland acted and held himself when he was surrounded by the Guardian males that were twice his size. His voice this morning was so soft and soothing when he was talking with her and Myar about the band's songs. But now, it was the deep booming of a male Guardian. Windheart had seen Oresa trying to use her mimic skills before but Galland....He could switch so easily and it never seemed out of place. Gelland's gaze changed from Kor to her and he broke out into a grin. Windheart blushed when she realized she had been caught staring.  
  
"Those silks suit you, lovely." His head dipped as Windheart walked over to the group.  
  
"He's right. You looked great and did a fabulous job." Kor leaned toward Windheart and touched her head with his own. Just then dragons flying overhead asked all the bands to gather at the Great Field.  
  
"Woohoo, let's do this!" Greth nudged Sullie and high-fived Galland. Then he turned behind him and grabbed Elva's hand as they flew off toward the Field. Windheart noticed Tomos scowled as they left.  
  
"See you down front." Galland's eyes seemed to flare and burn with excitement. " I hope you like the song, havadil." He took to the air and the setting sun reflected off the gembond that covered him.  
  
Tomos made a scoffing sound. "Grrreat...now he is giving you pet name too..really!"  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
The drums seemed to beat with her heart and through her soul. The pan flute flowed like the wind. Galland may have been singing with the fire realm tongue but Windheart could still feel the sense of wind, water, sky...the whole land. Kor was trying to translate for everyone but...  
"The words have a deeper meaning in the Fire tongue but I'll try...

'Come with me as we fly on the wind.  
Fly with dandelion wishes.  
If you listen, the wind will whistle a song to you.  
Fly with me.  
Listen to the song in your ear.  
Spread your wings and fly.  
I will guide you as you reach for the sky.  
Come with me as we float down the river.  
Skipping stones  
If you keep your eyes open, the ripples will dance a ballet for you.  
Play with us. Watch us dance. Before your eyes.'

  
As the song drifted to an end, there was a moment of silence and then dragons were roaring and cheering. Greth, Sullie and Galland flew and landed in the middle of the clan. Flightstone congratulated them all.  
  
"So were you disappointed then, my havadil?"  
  
"Oh no, the music was beyond words. It was so beautiful, like flying on a spring day. What does that word mean, the one you just said, hav..?"  
  
"Havadil? It is your name in my tongue. A combination of wind and heart."  
  
"Could you tell me more about the fire realm, your travels?"  
  
Galland smiled, "Anytime but for now, let us enjoy the rest of the night." He turned as the next band began to play and the music swelled again.  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
"Windheart..Windheart...A pretty bird brought a note for you." Myar practically dragged Windheart to the perch where messengers landed for the clan. Windheart glanced at the note before digging in her bag for paper to reply with.

Windheart wrote:

> But of course! We will all be there!

Myar hopped from one foot to another. "Yay, Yay, Yay another festival!"

 


	5. First Greenskeeper Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first Greenskeeper Gathering celebrated by the allied clans and a rumor of a dragon that will change the future course of the clans.

"Squeeee! I'm so excited! Moony, do you know if there are any my age in the clan?!" Moondancer chuckled lightly as Violet bounced around his den.

"Everyone will be here soon Vi. I'm sure you'll find out. Come on." Moondancer paused as he waited for Amaya's sister. Both walked out of his den. The main cavern was silent, everyone was waiting at the entrance for Clan Flightstone. Violet and Moondancer joined them. Atsushi, Cog, and Akemi were flying above the clan. They had family in Clan Flightstone. Cog made a low clicking sound, Atsushi and Akemi joined in. The sound carried and the air vibrated. Moondancer tipped his head, unsure what they were doing. After a short time a deeper click sounded in the distance.

"Here they come!" Akemi announced as movement came above the trees. The three Wind Guardians zipped off to meet their family. The rest of the Children jumped into the air to meet their visitors halfway. Moondancer lifted off with Violet in tow. A Fae dragon led the party, which Moondancer assumed was Flightstone. He dipped his head respectively before searching for Windheart among the group.

"Moony?" Moondancer heard Violet's small voice beside him.

"Yes?"

"Who are you looking for?" Moondancer smiled lightly. "A friend of mine."

"Moondancer!" He heard his name called and spun in the air. He saw Windheart flying towards him and flew to fly beside her.

"Windheart! It's so good to see you again! Here, I want you to meet someone. This is Violet, Amaya's little sister." He motioned to Violet as she came to fly beside Moondancer. Violet gave a short greeting.

"It's good to see you again too, Moondancer. Thank you for inviting us. And hello to you too, Violet. I love your flowers!" Violet's eyes lit up as she touched her flower crown.

"Thank you, they're violets!" She said and giggled.

"So Windheart, what have you been up to? I know the Mistral Jamboree happened, but... Yeah what have you been doing?" Moondancer asked as they landed at the entrance of the cavern.

"Oh, the Jamboree! It was amazing...so many clans and the contests and I wanted to write you a complete report but then I got your invite so I was glad I would get to tell you face to face. I read the linage scroll to the Windsinger rep and we flew our kite and the music festival!" Windheart pointed to Greth, Sullie and Galland. " They did this amazing song. I hope we can have them play here for your clan too. Galland sang the song in the fire tongue but you still have a feeling of..." Windheart just sighed. Violet threw Moondancer a look that said something like, 'she is always like this?'.

"Sounds amazing Windheart. I hope you have as much fun here. Is this Galland a fire dragon? We had a fire Coatl join not long ago, along with three water Coatls and a lighting Skydancer."

"Yep, he's a fire dragon. But I think he's just more of a traveler than anything. Wow, five new Joiners huh? Our clans are really growing, aren't they? Meeting all kinds of new people and hearing about the world."

"Yeah, they really are..." Moondancer smiled down at Violet and patted her on the head. He looked around at the cavern, decorated for the celebration. "Hey, what you think of our decorations?" Moondancer asked, gesturing around the cavern. Large bouquets of flowers were scattered around the cave, jars of fireflies floated through the air, and the giant willow tree was covered in colorful tinsel. Violet's eyes lit up again.

"I helped set up the flowers from Miss Kame's garden!" She chimed in, looking pleased with herself.

"It's almost like an indoor garden. It reminds me of the Great Gardens of Lady Diana. I only saw them once but your work rivals even hers." Galland and Myar walked toward the group. Galland smiled and Myar looked all around, oohhing at all the decorations.

"Oh! Thank you!" Violet bounced happily then noticed Myar. She snaked her way over to her. "Hi!" She squeaked.

"Heh, thank you... Uh, what's your name?" Moondancer asked, glancing at Windheart who seemed a little uncomfortable. Galland slightly dipped his head toward Moondancer and then glanced at Windheart, with a small grin.

"Galland, son of Silnanelle and Jupiter, Newest Joiner of Clan Flightstone. Honored to meet you, Windheart told me about you. The Lore guru...Thank you for having us. Windheart blushed as Galland looked over at her again and then cleared her throat.

"Y-yes, This is Gelland and that's Tomos' little sister, Myar. Soooo, what's on the agenda on the festival?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_***It was like ribbons dancing...so graceful and mesmerizing.***_  
  
These Elemental Festivals were so much fun and also enlightening. Windheart had learned so much more about the Nature Flight, The GladeKeeper and the other dragons in Moondancer's clan. Myar and Violet had been inseparable the entire time and their hatchling wonder was contagious. The mixture of curiosity and fear at the group of Mirrors. The "wows" at the two sets of triplets. The laughter at how many brothers and sisters Windheart had.  
  
Some of the Spirals of the Borealis Clan performed a dance around the huge Willow tree in the center of the cave. Amaya, Shou, Violet and Viridian dipped and swirled so much, Windheart wondered how they didn't tie in knots. She also noticed how Switch's tail squirmed nervously as he watched. He hadn't seen other Spirals since he was kicked out of his previous clan. Windheart half hoped that Nova would intertwine her tail with his to calm him but Nova never did.  
  
Chiasa told them about the GladeKeeper who was born during the Third Age and how the Nature Flight encourages nurturing a slow and steady growth. And then the story that made the little ones press closer, The Plaguebringer, who is her twin and brings decay. Windheart wondered what kind of festival the Plague Flight would have as she sneaked a quick look at Sasha and Oresa. Although Sasha looked unconcerned, Oresa had a slight smile on her face. When she saw Windheart looking at her, the smile slowly melted into a sad expression and she leaned into Sika for a hug.  
  
Windheart's thoughts were interrupted by Gelland placing his hand over her own. His eyes blazed slightly as Chiasa called for other dragons to step forward to spin tales of bravery and mirth. Galland told a story of a Nocturne who went searching for treasure and had all the dragons laughing. Afterward he pointed out Thunderflare and Kame who were in the far back, talking over some very beautiful flowering plants. Windheart giggled to herself.  
  
And what a feast...so much she had never seen and most of it tasted delicious, except for this one dish. It was made with a mushroom that made her nose wrinkle but she was urged to try it and then her tongue just could not stop going "blah...blah...blah..." Myar rolled on her back and laughed with Violet.  
  
_***It was almost like they were one big clan and in a sense, they were.***_ Windheart thought.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Windheart was writing some notes into her lore keeper journal. Moondancer had shown her around their land earlier plus she wanted to write her impressions of the Borealis dragons. She began to feel like something was watching her but when she looked around, she was alone except for a few small creatures. Windheart shrugged and bent her head back to the book.  
  
"Harrummm!"  
  
The sudden sound from behind caused her to jump and the quill dragged an ink line off the side of the page. Windheart frowned and turned her head to see who was there. Tomos sat off to the side, with a scroll clutched in his hand and a disapproving look on his face.  
_***Great..what did I do this time?***_ Windheart waited to see if Tomos would speak and when he didn't, she sighed. "Do you need help with..."  
  
"The GladeKeeper Lore. Did you record the story?" Tomos looked like he already knew the answer as Windheart blushed slightly.  
  
"Not yet, I **was** listening though. All the stories were so great, I just wanted to sit still and listen."  
  
"Yes, I saw you had to keep your hands free to do other things..Well don't worry about it. **I** delineated the record here." Tomos held the scroll out and shook it slightly. "It'll be in our clan library if you want to read it, **_Lore Keeper_**." He turned, spread his slate colored wings and flew off.  
  
  
Two days later...{Chika's den}  
  
"I never notice how large Songstar is until we're around other Guardians." Flightsone mumbled to herself as she settled on top of a large stone in Chika's den. They were having an informal meeting of Elders in both clans. Songstar was telling the group about the rumors Kor had heard at the Trading Post in Wind Territory. Random eggs in different clan's nest. One of the mirrors, Haruki, he seemed to be the leader of the fighters. His group was encountering weak beasts, who seemed drained somehow. Shifter confirmed they had also noticed this. Flightstone looked thoughtful and looked across the room at Tajah, who kept forming ice balls in her claws. "Tajah, would you tell the group about that Arcane dragon you mentioned to me before?"  
  
Tajah closed her hand and the ice ball puffed into tiny snowflakes that quickly melted on the floor. She scoffed and her eyes widened. "You mean that scary hatchling story about the Arcane dragon who can drain your soul? Who is the color of blood and has stripes that blends into the shadows? If you see her face, then it's already too late to scream? I seriously doubt there is truth to it. Sure, the Arcane have power but to drain souls? Psst... "  
  
"Well, maybe all this things are related and maybe not. But it never hurts to know what is going on in the world around you." Flightstone raised her head and nodded at Chika.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

**_*Why am I lingering in this area? I know what will begin happening again but even still..*_**  
  
**_*Sullie*_**  
  
The image of the teal Guardian with the coal colored wings rose to the front of Flytande's mind. She flicked her tail and rose off the lake bed, swimming toward a small overhang. There she had dug into the clay and created a small cave system. The opening was cleverly hidden by native plants but a dragon also had to immediately turn upward before hitting the rock face to get into the cave. Making sure no one was looking, Flytande slipped inside.  
  
**_*I still do not understand my motivation. Why did I beckon him to swim with me? Why did I accept his invitation to that festival to hear him play? The music he made with that flute, it reminded me of Tsunami Flats. The border where wind and water meet was so calming. Lady Dag loved it there....Muqin....*_** (mother)  
  
Flytande squeezed her eyes shut as she curled into a tight circle. It seemed like another lifetime ago when she was called Guanxi Keqi Flytande, Nu'ér Noros Dag.

  
(Note: The first title is her family name meaning "the relationships between people". The second title is a personality trait the parents choose, Humbleness and Nu'ér means "daughter of birth to".)  
Flytande tried to picture her mother sitting in the shallow pools near their home but all that came to mind was her peaceful face while she slept next to her father and other clan members. The same expression as Flytande tried over and over to wake them, day after day.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Only days before it happened, her mother had told her that she had a strange dream. Could Flytande go and check on an outpost near the Trench where relics were dug up? It had taken her a bit of time to get all the reports and talk with the dragons but her parents had always taught her how important it was to have good relations with the position her family held. But when she returned, all the dragons in her clan at Tsunami Flats were asleep._  
  
_Flytande could not wake any of them and she called neighboring clans for help. The priests and shamans tried all kinds of ideas but nothing stirred them. They begun to starve and Flytande desperately sent a message to the Tidelord. Some of his followers came and took them but would not permit her to follow. Flytande and a few remaining members moved in with an allied clan but soon, she began to wake up and realize she had slept for days after being too drained to even move. So she ran. As long as she did not stay in one place for too long, it seemed she could keep the draining effect away. She thought she was being tracked so she became good at finding hiding places. A few days here or there and then moving on._  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**_*I should not be his friend. I can not stay. But it has been months, maybe it will be alright to stop here for awhile.*_** "Please Tidelord, watch over me."  
  
Flytande whispered her request and with a burst of speed, she swam through the tunnel and broke the surface of the water. Glancing up at the sun, she opened her wings to let them dry in the warmth. "He should be coming here soon." Smiling, she climbed up on a large rock to wait. Sullie had asked her before if she would like to visit his clan. Flytande had made an excuse at that time but now..maybe she would go.  
  
"Ahhh..so here you are. **Enfeeble**!"

Flytande began to panic as the familiar sensation of all her muscles growing heavy began to overwhelm her. A runic circle had appeared underneath her. She just managed to turn her head to see a glimpse of glowing arcane eyes and the outshretched hand of a reddish black Guardian dragon.  
  
Days Later

  
Flytande struggled to open her eyes but they would not. So she arched her back, streched out her legs and yawned deeply.  
  
"Hey..Hey.." A low male voice in a worried tone reached her ears. She lay very still, eyes closed but she tried once again to open them. She managed to crack one eye open and saw _him_. Sullie reached to his side and brought a bowl filled with water. He soaked some Star Moss and held it to her lips. Her stomach choose that moment to growl in a most unladylike and very loud manner, reminding her it had been _days!_ since it had decent food. Sullie smiled,"Just a second, I've gotten some rainbow trout for you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Strange Hatchlings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragons are hatched with a strange mixture of magic.

"If you want riddles, I can give you some. Patrol reports, border checks..maybe even fables. But my past, my feelings?" Nova looked down and lowered her voice slightly.  
'No sooner spoken than broken.'  
Those are my secrets and I don't see the need to share, just so you can write them down for anyone in Sorenith to gawk over...forget it."

Nova turned away from Windheart and flew down to the next ledge. Switch turned and gave her an awkward grin. "It's silence, you know. The answer to her riddle.  
'No sooner spoken than broken.'  
Although she also said the answer was 'a secret' once before." Switch added, half muttering to himself. The tip of his tail began to wind around a bamboo reed.  
"It's all hidden away, concealed in the dark. If you don't look at it, it won't hurt. It's not there." Switch's large wind colored eyes glanced down at the book in Windheart's bag.  
"I understand your need, the wanting to know more. The thing that drives you." His gaze turned to look down at Nova, who was staring off into the distance. "I could tell you one of mine then. If you want."

Windheart watched him softly smile as he sifted his eyes from Nova back to her. Windheart simply nodded and settled to listen. Switch uncurled his tail from the reed and it reach up to flick the banner that hung from his shoulder.  
"Her dad gave this to me. Said that it stood for honor. Before I was a Joiner, I saw them in the forest. Training wind attacks among the bamboo." Switch made a small gesture and a line of wind barely scratched a nearby stalk.  
"She was smiling and laughing that day. So strong, steady." He sighed. "I left my first clan because for them, sneaking isn't fighting. But Nova...she saw what good it could be, for her team."

"Hey, lover boy! Don't we have work to be doing?" Tajah landed beside him and tried to grab the tip of his tail. Switch easily evaded her grasp and flew spirals around Windheart.

"Nova and I have been waiting for you. Talking with Windheart. Were you able to help Myar?"

"Of course! She's just so cute, wanting to see my ice magic." Tajah beamed brightly, then turned to look at Nova sitting down below. "What's got her all mopey?" She turned and glared at Windheart. "I bet, you asked about her dad, or maybe her brother, the slacker?  
Ah well, guess I'll just let Switch stay here and gush about Nova some more." She smiled mischievously and glided down to where Nova was. Switch blushed profusely and dipped his head to Windheart.

"I must get back to my duties." He reached into his bag and brought out a small package wrapped in thin paper like leaves. He held it out and placed it into Windheart's outstretched hand. She watched them all fly toward the Bamboo Falls, Tajah nudging both Nova and Switch in turn. Windheart peeled back the leaves and inside was nestled a small cake with a tube. She squeezed the tube and blue icing with sprinkles came out.

Meanwhile:  
"Anddddd....go get it!" Karale threw the stick and giggled as several familiars fell over each other to be the first one to reach it. Her manamonger bear sighed. "Oh, Devin. They are soo cuties." She threw herself on him for a hug and he patted her on the head. The stick came back with three familiars holding on and dragging it to her. She noticed the Sapling Speaker bending to look at something in the bushes and the other elemental acolytes were gathered around. There were two quivering wind eggs that seemed almost ready to hatch. Karale carefully gathered one in each arm. "I know just where to take you. To Miss Sika!"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Moondancer was waiting next to the cave entrance for Haruki. Katashi was shifting impatiently at Moondancer's side. When Haruki finally made an appearance, he seemed slightly worried. Now, Moondancer knew Haruki as the type to not worry about much. Something important must be happening.  
"Haruki?" Moondancer said the Mirror's name with some concern.

"Moon... No training today, Chika gave us an assignment. You're not ready." Haruki told him with not even a pause as he and his sons left for the Gardens. Moondancer stalled for a moment. He wasn't sure which emotion he should be feeling. Happiness for a day off, sadness for having to stay inside, or fear for what made Haruki worried.

"H-hey, Moony!" Moondancer tuned back into his environment. He glided over to Amaya, who was beside the Hatchery.

"Did you just call me Moony?"

"Yeah... Does it bother you?" She asked with a tip of her head.

"N-no! It's just Violet-"

"Well, I called you over 'cause my Mom's telling a story." Amaya said nodding her head at Chiasa and a group of hatchlings. "I thought you might wanna hear it..." Chiasa had herself wrapped around a group of older hatchlings, including Violet and her brother.

"Now my dears, I believed you all are old enough for this story but... I'm not sure..." There was a chorus of excited pleads and the older dragons chuckled. "Well, okay. But you must all promise me there will be no night frights." There was a chorus of 'yes Miss Chiasa'. Chiasa smiled evilly.

"Once upon a time, there was a clutch of hatchlings that refused to sleep. They kept asking for 'just one more thing.' A bite to eat, a drink of water, a lullaby. Little eyes would close and as the den mother tip toed out, one small giggle would stir up the whole nest." As if by instinct, Chiasa's young audience exploded into a fit of giggles. Chiasa hissed at them and they fell silent.

"The den mother hissed for quiet as she scanned the opening of the hatchery. The hatchlings followed her. The full moon was high in the sky and cast shadows across the ground. Slowly... A dark spot at the edge of the forest started to move and two arcane colored eyes appeared among the darkness." All young eyes instantly went to Moondancer. He flicked his tail nervously, Amaya twined her tail with his, though he didn't notice. Chiasa carried on. "A Guardian, dark red...almost black, leveled her gaze to stare directly at the other dragons."  
" 'All this giggling...such naughty little ones. So late at night, you are keeping me from my work.' She reached into her bag and brought out a glowing orb, the inside swirling with smoke."

" 'If you can't sleep on your own, let me help you.' She held out the orb and the den mother and little dragons began to feel extremely tired. Their strength and magic just poured out of them and they all dropped to the ground." There were tiny squeaks coming from the hatchlings.

"The rest of the clan found them still sleeping the next morning except for one lone hatchling who had hidden in the nest. He told the clan what had happened and a scouting party was sent out but no one could find her. The den mother finally woke about a week later but it's said that the rest of the hatchlings are still sleeping, to this very day." There were sounds of amazement from the hatchlings, though some still squeaked with fear. Moondancer finally noticed Amaya's tail intertwined with his. He awkwardly looked away, but noticed some movement in a vacant nest.

"Chiasa, whose nest is that?" Moondancer asked pointing at the nest.

"Hmm?... It's empt-." Chiasa cut off as a wing appeared from in the nest. She slithered over to the nest. "What?!"

There was a brightly colored Imperial among three Nature eggs.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Moondancer wrote:

> It turns out no one knows who's nest it is. Chika seems very concerned, when she heard of the eggs. She came to my den earlier to write a letter, unfortunately she wouldn't tell me what was going on. Though I overheard her talking with Haruki earlier today. He was telling her something about them 'having less trouble taking out Stranglers than usual.' This is none of my business though.  
> Chiasa adopted the eggs as her own, along with the new Imperial. I'm getting some very strange auras from those eggs and the Imperial. I'll have to ask-

"Moony!" Moondancer jumped out of his hide, his pen dragged across the page. He made a small sad sound and turned around.

"Amaya? What's wrong?" The dark spiral looked slightly out of breath.

"The... eggs are hatching..."

"Come on, let's go then." Both spirals glided towards the Hatchery. Some of the clan was gathered outside but Amaya and Moondancer were able to squeeze through. Chiasa was wrapped around the nest, Chika, Mitsuko, and Natsuko stood beside her. Chika was staring intently at the sprouting eggs. The small pods wobbled from side to side and slowly started to unfurl like a flower. The first pod to bloom held a small spiral with a dark body and light purple crackle. The second one was a even smaller purple spiral with midnight wings. And the last one was also a spiral with a very beautiful lavender coloring. 

Chiasa looked proud to have another nest of spirals. Chika still looked concern for an unknown reason. Yet, Natsuko had her feathered crest puffed out and her antennae were twitching rapidly.

"Natsuko, what's wrong?" Mitsuko asked the Wind Skydancer in a low voice. She focused intently on the young spirals.

"Um... Chia.. May I...?" Chiasa gave a confused nod. Natsuko shifted from where she sat. Cautiously, she lowered her head into the nest, touching the orb on her head to one of the baby spirals. "These hatchlings have way to much magic in them... More than young spirals should have..."

"Is that an issue?" Chiasa asked quietly, unusual for her energetic self.

"I-I'm not sure... It's more magic than I have seen in a spiral, they could just have a gift..." Natsuko sniffed at the hatchlings and her antennae twitched again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day, Moondancer went to check on Chiasa. He peeked into the hatchery. Chiasa and her children were gathered around the nest.  
"Umm, Chiasa?" He called and an entire room of eyes were on him.

"Moondancer dear! Here to see the hatchlings I presume?" He nodded awkwardly and entered.

"I would like to introduce you to.... Wisty, Rouge, and Orchid!" She introduced, nuzzling each of them in turn. "And little Altissie!"Nudging the young Imperial that was sleeping on top of her.

"Moony..." A little voice whispered beside him, tugging on his wing. Violet smiled up at him. "I'm a big sister now!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Amaya!!!!"

A yell rang out, startling half the clan. From his place underneath the willow tree, Moondancer's head snapped up. He watched coiled up as Amaya emerged from her den. Katsuro, who had yelled her name, was already flying towards her. There was a brief conversation between the two before Amaya darted back in her den. Katsuro went to the hoard, returned with Atsu and left with with him again.

About an hour later, Atsu and Katsuro returned. The small shape of a skydancer was between them, it seemed very limp. They disappeared into Amaya's cave. Moondancer crept closer to the cave opening. Amaya's small voice drifted down the tunnel, but was indistinct. A few seconds past before sound came down the tunnel again.  
"Get me Moondancer...." He could clearly hear his name before he slipped down the tunnel.

"I'm already here." He said quietly upon entering the small cave. He gave Amaya a quick glance before assessing the situation. The skydancer had been Fumiko, she laid in a small nest of moss on the floor. At first it seemed she was not breathing, but the slow rise and fall of her chest disproved that. A powerful energy aura engulfed her.

"She's surrounded in Arcane magic, it's some sort of spell... but I don't know what it is." Moondancer nodded, focusing on the Arcane magic. Being from the Arcane flight, he could easily read the energy like a book.

"It's called Enfeeble, a complex spell that can be used only by Arcane dragons. It.... takes a target's magic." He explained, glancing over to Amaya. She took a deep breath.

"Okay, she should be fine Atsushi. She just needs to rest and regain her magic. She's asleep because her magic is low." Amaya stated to the Guardian, who nodded. 

"I'm gonna have to tell Chika about this.." She sighed turning away.

"Amaya, what happened?" Moondancer asked quietly, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Katsuro found Fumiko asleep by Kame's garden. He couldn't see her breathing so he came to tell me. Scared me half to death." She mumbled, her head in her claws.

"Amaya..." Chika called from the doorway, staring at the two spirals.

"Yes Mrs. Chika." Amaya glided toward their leader, leaving the cave with her. Moondancer exhaled and glanced over at Fumiko. The Arcane magic was strong.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The only time Kaya could remember some one being seriously hurt or sick (besides the occasional tummy ache and such) was when Highmaw had gotten hurt on that hunt. He had deep gashes with lots of blood but he just limped into the den, leaning between his brothers. He didn't make a sound until Sika poured the cleaning solution into the wound and even then, it was only a deep long hiss. He refused to let anyone help heal it, saying the scar was to be worn with pride. Kaya had been impressed by his fortitude if nothing else.

But now, as she peeked around the corner at Sullie's friend Flytande, Kaya was extremely glad that Imperial had finally awaken but she still looked so thin and pale. Flightstone had been using her regeneration ability but it seemed to have little effect.

"Kaya?" Kaya held the fat bottle more closely to her chest and turned to look behind her into Dawntracker's face. His concern was written all over his face. "Would you like me to take it in for you? You did such a good job with the research and the gathering though. I think both Sullie and Flytande will be truly grateful for your work."

For half a second, Kaya almost let him. She just wanted to go outside, run, play, watch Dawntracker teach the new hatchlings. Her face fell as she thought of the new hatchlings. They just laid in the nest, so full of magic, Kaya could feel it in her very nerves. All this sickness and seriousness. Kaya put down the bottle and reached her claws over to Dawntracker's chocolate colored beard. She buried her face and took a deep breath. "Nope, I can do this. I'm not a wyrmling anymore." Kaya whispered, more to herself than to Dawntracker. *I don't want him to think he has to just protect me, like a little one. Even if I am small. We are practically the same age.* Kaya took one more sniff, the myriad of smells that meant Dawntracker always helped her to feel more calm. The soft grass in his nest, the dried flowers Kaya had given him...All in one motion, Kaya turned, picked up the bottle and walked toward Sullie and Flytande. Extending the bottle, Kaya explained it was Blood Acorn nectar and how she had done research (with Elva's help, of course) and added some plants and ground tachinid fly carapaces. The carapaces had highly valuable restorative properties and Kaya hoped it would help more.

Flytande gently took the bottle with a grateful smile. She uncorked the top and without hesitation, she drank the entire bottle. Gradually over the next hours, her color began to return to her scales.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kor landed outside the lair and greeted his dad and Flightstone. He reached into his bag and extended the scroll to Flightstone."This just arrived from Lady Chika." Flightstone unrolled the scroll and read it aloud to Songstar.

Chika wrote:  
Kor landed outside the lair and greeted his dad and Flightstone. He reached into his bag and extended the scroll to Flightstone."This just arrived from Lady Chika." Flightstone unrolled the scroll and read it aloud to Songstar.

>   
> Dear Lady Flightstone,  
> I write this note to you regarding some actitvty happening among the Children. Recently, I was infromed that a Wind Imperial was found in our Hatchery. Seeing as we have no Imperials among the Children or any the surrounding area, that we know of, I thought I would inform you of this. Along with this myterious Imperial were three Nature eggs, which no one cliamed as theirs. I can only imagine this has something to do with the stories you were telling us. I await your response upon this matter.  
> Sincerely,  
> Leader of the Children of the Borealis

"Another Imperial, huh? And wind at that...I wonder if the hatchling is related to the batch we have here. If Sullie's friend hadn't been here unconscious before the eggs arrived, I might think they belonged to her. But she said she's never had any eggs before..It's like a puzzle with missing pieces..." Songstar said, just thinking aloud. He looked down at Flightstone, half expecting her to agree with him but she just continued to look thoughtfully at the scroll. She tapped her claw against her mouth and sighed. After several minutes, Songstar shifted his weight and wondered if he should go check on Sika and the new hatchlings. The flapping of wings drew his attention to a small Tundra flying toward them. The Tundra landed and dipped her head quite low.

"Hello, I am Mossflower, an apprentice to Baldwin. I have an order here for..." Mossflower reached into the satchel at her side and brought out a small package. She peered at the writing before looking up. "...a Lady Flightstone." As Flightstone began to speak, Mossflower blurted out, "May I please smell you? I remember dragons better through smell..." She looked slightly embarrassed and her voice trailed off. Flightstone just nodded, extented her hand and introduced herself. Songstar was thrown off but he follow her example. Mossflower sniffed each daintily and then explained the contents of the package. The earrings inside were for Flytande and had been imbued with both wind and nature magic. The scientific formula helped tie the magic together to basically block the Arcane magic that had been used on Flytande. All the specifics were a little fuzzy to Songstar but he understood the purpose.

"Let me take this in and go check on Sika and the hatchlings." He waited for a nod from Flightsone before he bowed and flew to Sullie, handing him the package with a few words about what was inside. But it was the hatchery he couldn't wait to get to. As he neared, he could hear Sika singing in her low, soothing voice. All of the clan's elemental acolytes were still gathered around the opening, as they had been since shortly after the eggs showed up. He made his way through and clicked a low greeting to Sika. She clicked and smiled in return but Songstar could tell she was worried. "Are Delmar and Videl still the same, my love?" 

Sika nodded sadly. As Songstar watched, the male they had named Delmar began to struggle to sit up. Sika reached to steady him and Songstar noticed the Sapling Speaker, edge toward him as well, like it wanted to help but stayed out of Sika's way. "Let's let them in..." Songstar and Sika drew back and the familiar looked at them cautiously but creep close to Delmar and laid its hands on his body. A white fog began to roll off of Delmar and after several long minutes, the familiar pulled back and Delmar opened his eyes for the first time with clarity and not a feverish look. As they cooed over Delmar, they didn't notice that the Shadowbinder acolyte, an Insubstantial Illusionist, had slid close to the little girl named Videl until the mushrooms on his body began to glow as if it was feeding. A fog also began to roll off Videl but instead of white, it seemed to pulse, glow and sometimes turn black. As an hour passed, Songstar began to have doubts and thought about picking Videl away. Just then, the Illusionist reached inside it's murky body and brought out a lump. It handed it to Gelland's Shining Goblin and with a blast of light, a pair of shoulder guards appeared and the familiars placed them on Videl. Sika picked her up and Videl opened her eyes also. Videl opened her wings and gave Sika a hug.

Later:

Windheart was writing down the details of the new Imperials when Flightstone walked into her den. "Windheart, could you please bring some scrolls and things to write with? I need you to write a letter for me. Also could you bring the twins from the library? I want us all to put this puzzle together with all this pieces we now have. Tomos should have some books I asked him to find. Tell him to bring them and yes, he has to come too."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Moondancer stood by as Amaya tried once again to absorb some of little Wisty's magic. Her magic levels were off the charts. Rogue and Orchid weren't as bad as her, but all three had Moondancer and Amaya worried sick. Amaya held the stone over the sleeping hatchlings. A faint green glow came from the stone as it absorbed some magic. None of the siblings stirred. Amaya sighed, setting the rock beside her. She buried her head in her claws.

"Amaya, why don't you rest for a little bit. I'll watch over them." Moondancer offered placing a claw on her shoulder.

"I don't know what's wrong Moon. Nothing's working, I'm afraid I can't heal them." Amaya's shoulders began to shake like she was crying. Moondancer quickly pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry Amaya. We'll find a way." He tried not to let worry enter his own voice. "Now go get some rest, you need it." He told her as she pulled away. She sniffed once, nodding slowly. The Spiral retreated down a corridor that led to her sleeping chamber. Moondancer sighed quietly when was alone, studying the hatchlings.

"M-Moondancer?" He looked up, a Guardian's head stuck through the cave entrance. It was Akemi, the familiar caretaker.

"Akemi, what's wrong?"

"W-well, the Nature and Shadow Acolytes are waiting outside. They're refusing to leave. I believe they want to come in?" Moondancer blinked, unsure why they wanted to come in. He told Akemi to let them in. The Acolytes crept through the entrance. The Sapling Speaker's movements were slow and creaky. The Insubstantial Illusionist slid along the floor with ease. Moondancer watched them from beside the moss bed as they approached. Both seemed hesitant to get close to him.

"Can you help them?" Both nodded, "Alright do what you need to." Moondancer had a faint idea of what they might be doing. The Illusionist gently lifted Orchid from the bed, cradling her in its arms. The Speaker took Wisty. The Illusionist placed its slender fingers over Orchid's closed eyes, the Speaker did the same with Wisty. Curiously, Moondancer watched them quietly. The mushrooms along the Illusionist back began to glow ominously and the leaves on the Speaker rustled without the presence of wind. The process took several long minutes.  
The Speaker was first to draw away, looking distressed. The Illusionist's mushrooms stopped glowing as peered over at its companion. The two exchanged some words that Moondancer was unable to understand.

"Is something wrong?" He questioned, unable to keep the nervousness out of his voice. The Shadow Acolyte seemed to try and explain, but it was hard to make out some words.

".... Three magic... Fire. Shadow. Nature... Too much." Was what Moondancer could make out. It motioned to Orchid in its arms. "This... Fire. Shadow."

"Okay... They have multiple kinds of magic inside them?" The Illusionist nodded sadly. "No wonder we couldn't help them." Together the Nature and Shadow Acolytes were able to drain enough magic from Wisty to a healthy level. The Illusionist was also able to help Rogue. It expressed to Moondancer that Wisty needed to be watched, she would be very weak for the next few days.

Chika laid in her den, fretting over the Spiral hatchlings. She had talked to Amaya about the over abundance of magic inside them that even Chika could feel. Especially that little one Chiasa had called Wisty. She glanced over at Flightstone's letter, reading it over one last time.

> To: Chika  
> Leader of The Children of the Borealis  
> From: Flightstone  
> Clan Leader
> 
> We have had several points happen in our clan since our last gathering.
> 
> 1\. A water Imperial named Flytande was befriended by our clan member Sullie. I had Windheart enclose an account of her past. She is being pursued by a dark red Guardian and was found unconscious several days ago.
> 
> 2\. Flytande was seemly drained of magic and regeneration abilities had no effect. Kaya has done research and made two recipes that have helped. One: a thin soup that can be feed to unconscious dragon so they will not starve and another: a tonic made with plants and ground tachinid fly carapaces to restore strength.
> 
> 3\. An apprentice named Mossflower has made an amulet that is imbued with wind and nature magic to help block the effects of Enfeeble. We have given you a sample.
> 
> 4.We also have two wind Imperials hatched into our nest. Sika and Songstar are caring for them. They were born weak of body but strong of magic. So much, we feared they would pass on. But our clan's elemental acolytes helped drain some of the magic somehow and made some type of armor to bind the overflow of the female.

"May the Borealis be with Flytande, and hope this danger passes soon." 


	7. Master Shadow Mage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Shadow Mage Zhao makes his way to Clan Flightstone. But is he a teacher or a researcher?

  
Delmar could hear Sika softly singing as he began to wake up. He thought about dozing back off because Videl was still slightly snoring when another thought occurred to him. _*It was today!*_ Sika and Songstar had said they were leaving the nesting area today. He rolled over away from Videl and stretched his legs. He saw Sika and Songstar were curled up together in their own nest of foxtail fluff. He turned back to Videl and began to slowly poke her nose with the soft part of his hand.  
  
"Stop it.." Her eyes still remained closed but there was a slight giggle to the sleepy words. She curled into a ball, tucking her nose under an arm.  
  
"But Vi, it's today! Outside! The ceremony...we get to be a part of the clan. Get to make our own den." He tried to whisper but in his excitement, his voice grew louder than he intended. Videl opened her eyes when she heard Songstar laughing.  
  
"Well, it sounds like someone is all ready to go this morning." Songstar nuzzled Sika's face and stepped out of the nest to stretch out his wings. "So what do you say? Sika, Videl? Ready to start the day?"  
  
With a smile, Sika gave a pretend sniffle. "Why must the hatchlings grow up so fast?"  
  
"That's right, we're grown up!" Delmar puffed out his chest and held his head high. Sika had to admit the Imperials **had** grown quite a bit. They were almost has big as some of the adult Guardians.  
  
"But we'll still see you everyday, Mama Sika!" Videl was struggling with the straps to her armor as thin clouds began to fill the nest she was sitting in. Delmar lightly flicked his wings, blowing the clouds away and then reached over to help. "Thanks, Del. There I'm all ready now too, Songstar!"  
  
They had begun to walk toward the eating hall when Delmar noticed that Oresa was walking with them.

"Woah, how do you do that?"

 "Do what?"

 "Just show up without making a sound. I just look over and you are already here. And didn't say hi either." Oresa just shrugged quickly. Delmar looked over at Videl chatting with Songstar. "You don't talk much, do you?"

"I talk."  
  
Delmar looked thoughtful. "But not unless I ask you a question." Oresa sighed. Deeply. And moved to the other side of Sika, who just laughed.

"Well, he has a point, Oresa. Me and Windheart are about the only two dragons you will talk with."

Oresa looked up at Sika, with an emotionless expression. "He is always asking questions. Every since that walking tree familiar fixed him. Now he talks too much. I like dragons that **do** stuff." Oresa sighed again as a series of small puffy clouds floated in front of her face.

"He's just trying to be friendly, Oresa."

"There are plenty of other chatty, question answering dragons. Like Myer, yeah, go be friendly with her."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flytande crouched on the cliff above the Clan Flightstone area, watching as the two young Imperials were being shown around. Even though Sullie had told her about them, she didn't really want to think about it. That they might be her children. She shook her head and corrected herself. No, just made with my magic. Stolen magic. But their markings: poison, toxic, crackle. Her chest burned with the rage of indignation. It wasn't fair. She had far off dreams of having hatchlings with a mate she adored. She didn't know what to do with this!  
She watched with a feeling of uneasiness as the male Imperial created clouds for some of the other dragons below. This clan didn't seem to mind, like it was just the same as the other elemental magic. But clouds! This mixing of magic, water and wind she guessed, it was unnatural. Flytande rumbled a low growl, wishing once again she could think of a solution to all the circumstances but it seemed beyond her. She didn't want to involve this clan any more than she already had but...  
  
As if reading her mind, Sullie spotted her down below and waved. **_*Yes, him. What is it about him that make me want to stay?*_** Flytande had already told him about how she felt about the cloud magic but he still accepted her feeling while explaining how Flightstone was giving a home to all dragons who wanted one. How they worked together and their alliances. But Flytande could only think about how her own clan's alliance had failed, majorly. "Guess I'll have to introduce myself to the wyrmlings sometime. If I'm going to stay.."  
  
"Of course you should stay, Princess Flytande. The game is starting to get good again." Flytande turned toward the voice behind her, heart pounding but it was only a small Fae dragon. Her eyes narrowed as she looked over the male. He was all white in color, with butterfly markings on his wings. His eyes glowed deep purple, which marked him with the Shadow flight. But it was his apparel that got her attention. The fringed black leather vest and the shadowscale wing guards, a strange combination. That and the strong magic energy that filled the air around him when just a few seconds ago, she had not sensed any at all. He held some kind of mechanical device that glowed before he snapped it shut and placed it in his bag.

"How do you know my name...Wait, I think I know you. You came to my mother's Council for that meeting about the magic."

The Fae bowed his head. "Zhao, Master Shadow Mage and creator of analytical sorcerous writings, at your service, Guanxi Keqi Flytande."

"Please do not call me by my title or Princess here, my clan has all but disbanded."

The fae's eyes twinkled, "Ah yes, I heard your Queen decided against my advice. I warned her about messing with that clan of arcane sorceresses unprepared."

Flytande suppressed the anger that swelled inside her. She felt he was just testing her and knew how dangerous it could be to get on his bad side. She swallowed hard. "Were you tracking me?" She pointed toward the bag that held the device.

"Well, not you exactly. More like the new magic being born." He grinned as he swept his arm toward her and pointed toward the dragons below. "I know you agree with me that this new magic needs to be taught and shaped. It's too late to contain it now. Your clan's prophecy didn't work out so well. Stop trying to cheat at the game by peeking ahead. Now let's introduce ourselves."

*************************************

Quaru crouched at the base of the tree and peered out through the underbrush into the clearing. His tip of his tail lightly thumped against the ground. He had no problem picking out daddy Zhao and the Imperial princess next to the cliff side. But his sister Quira...where was his Kitty? His two sets of eyes scanned the opposite side of the clearing, finally resting on a branch high up in a tree. He still didn't see her with his large eyes, her slate body blended into the tree bark so easily. Only her heat signature gave the position away to Quaru's second set of smaller eyes. He softly chuckled in his throat as he closed and opened his different eyes, trying to figure out how she managed to stay so well hidden.  
  
Suddenly he heard a bird call. To any other dragon's ears, it was a normal sound but to Quaru, it meant "pay attention." He knew Kitty had somehow, **_yet again_** , seen him playing around. With a disgruntled sound, he looked back toward the clearing. Daddy had said himself that the princess was no threat to him. He knew where the rest of those 'flightstone' dragons were. No one else was around. **_~I wonder what Cherry is doing right now?~_** he thought with a sigh and a slight whine as his tail whipped slightly side to side. His oldest sister had been sent on a "secret" mission by Daddy to look for more "special" magic. Quaru let his body relax to the ground but kept scanning the surrounding area, just like Kitty had told him. A rustle in one of the nearby bushes caused his whole body to tense and a growl started deep in his chest but it only turned out to be an amaranth moth.  
  
A tendril of deep purple pushing passed his nose was the signal of 'all clear' from Daddy. **_~finally!~_**  
Quaru wanted to bound from his look out spot into the clearing but knew the look Kitty would give. So he held his head low and did his best mirror stalking toward the other dragons. His efforts were rewarded by a gasp from the princess and Quaru broke out into a grin as his tongue flopped to one side.  
  
"Don't worry, the mirrors travel with me." Zhao gestured toward them. "Qu-ru, the scout and Qu-ra, the protection."  
Quaru noticed that Kitty was hanging back and patroling the edge of the clearing. He did a wide circle toward her and came along side.

"Report?"

"I do have one this time, kitty. I saw a moth! An Amaranth moth, like those familiar type."

"Did you eat it?" Quaru started to laugh when Quira suddenly stop and looked at him. "Wait....the leader of the Flightstone guard group has one of those...Was it the same?"

But Quaru was already searching the skies with a low rumble in his chest. He noticed Quira leave to search the underbrush. He saw them coming up from the clan's area below. Daddy had already warned them that they would be discovered when he stopped hiding his magic. This clan was "NOT" an enemy, Daddy told them not to fight. But Quaru still couldn't keep the warning sound out of his call to Kitty. And she was beside him in a flash, watching the dragons come in for a landing. Just who they had expected...the Ice Mage Snake, the Ninja Noodle and the Wind Guard Warrior.

He saw Daddy give them the 'Stand Down' signal and Quaru lowered to the ground along side Kitty. Then Daddy launched into a long and flattering speech about who he was and how he wanted to help with the 'new magic' as the princess confirmed his story. All the talking!  
  
"....well, we have have to bring you to our clan leaders." The Warrior was saying. _**~Finally, now maybe we can get some food and a nap.**_ Quaru knew they fed their guests good food, he had smelled it before as they had scouted out the clan. Just then, his stomach let out a huge grumble and Kitty just gave him a look with a quirked up eyeridge and a shake of her head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dawntracker glanced over at Kaya, who was weaving flowers into a wreath. An slow smile spread across his face and he had to resist the urge to pat the top of her head. She was so adorable but he had gotten a sense lately that Kaya thought he only saw her as one of his student hatchlings. It wasn't true but he couldn't put into words how he felt. To be near her, to protect her smile, her singing. Oh, just her humming brighten his mood.

A squeal of joy brought his attention back to the scene in front of him. The two Imperial wyrmlings, Delmar and Videl, were gathered together with Shifter's and Tajah's newest group of four hatchlings. This was definitely the most "diverse" group of students he had ever attempted. The oldest, Alessia, always seemed to defer any opinion to her siblings. Dawntracker still couldn't get her to do any magic practice either. He know there had to be a way to draw her out. On the other hand, Natira had no filter on what came out of her mouth. She basically said the first thing that came to her mind, just like her mother. It was kind of intimidating to Dawntracker, who liked to think things through before he spoke. But Natira had a good grasp on using her wind magic, like her brother, the only boy, Smolder. Just like his name, he always seemed ready to burst, always moving and easily bored. Right now, he was making a mini whirlwind and urging Delmar to feed clouds into it. Dawntracker had to admit, it looked most impressive. Once again, he wondered about the applications of this new magic or even what direction he should teach.

Kaya reached her hand up and rubbed his chin underneath his beard. "You've got that worried look again. What you thinking about?" Dawntracker leaned his head downward slightly, toward her hand. "Is that master mage still coming to the class today? To see our "cloud-makers". Zhao, right?" Dawntracker nodded as the youngest hatchling, Kiara, walked over. She handed him a scroll, filled with long graceful writing.

"I've finished copying Windheart's story but this character gave me some trouble." Kiara laid a claw lightly on top of one of the Earth flight's words.

"It's going to require a little more forceful stroke than Wind flight writing. Do the outside parts first and then connect them...Like so." Kiara's eyes followed his hand as he rewrote the character and she nodded slowly.

"Can you give me some more Earth flight words to practice with please?" Dawntracker looked over to Kaya, who placed a finger against the side of her face.

"I have an herb list, if that would suffice for now. We can have Tomos or Elva find some more in the library later." Kaya said, digging through her bag for a folder. "Oh, there's Flightstone and the mage..." Dawntracker whistled and all the hatchlings turned to him, full attention.

"Alright, free practice is over. Our guest has arrived for today's class. Please show respect for Mother Flightstone and Master Zhao." All the dragons bowed their heads towards the older two and Dawntracker noticed Kiara gave a happy smile to see Flightstone. Flightstone gave a small trill to acknowledge the group and then started to gesture toward the Imperials.

"I assume you want to see these two.." Zhao waved one hand in denial.

"No, No, it's fine. I would like to see what the whole group has." He pulled a device from a pouch at his side and stared at it for a few moments, with a grin on his face. " Well, Well! Quite the interesting group." Zhao gestured toward the coalts, "And these are the youngest? Born after the Imperials, correct?" Flightstone nodded. Eyes glowing, Zhao reached toward the ground and as if pulling the shadows toward him, they gathered in one spot in front of him, darkening into a purple fog. Zhao gazed at each coatl in turn. "Now which one of you can blow this fog away?" Both Natira and Smolder stepped forward at the same time. Smolder just smiled, bowed and swept an arm forward for Natira to go first. 

Taking a deep, quick breath, Natira's eyes glowed a soft green. The glow seemed to lift above her head, form into a large ball and with a small nod, flew toward the fog. The purple fog split from the force of the wind but enveloped the ball as it reached the center. 

"Let me try now, ok?" Smolder scoffed as he hopped from one foot to the other. His keen eyes had been watching the fog's movement, as it floated in front of Zhao. His wings started to light up with small veins of soft green. He stretched his wings back and then forward in a swift motion and the wind magic formed a twister that raced toward the purple mist.  
It started to gather the mist, like they had done with Delmar's clouds earlier, but the fog came out of the top and collapsed the wind. "Ah, really? Almost had it." Zhao leveled a gaze at the other two girls. 

"It's most likely impossible with our level of training compared to yours, Master Zhao. But I'm sure it's just a type of test, right?" Kiara stepped forward, "If their strength can't dispel the haze, let's try gentleness instead." She raised her hand and the tips of her fingers glowed. Then with a series of flowing motions that reminded Dawntracker of her writing, she released a more gentle breeze, that wound its way through the purple fog. It cleared a path to the other side but the fog still remained. 

Alessia, meanwhile, had positioned herself behind Natira and was staring anxiously between Dawntracker, the fog and the ground. Dawntracker gave a small sigh and looked over at Flightstone and Zhao. "We haven't had much success with Alessia's wind magic."  
  
"She can't do any magic..." Natira said softly and sadly, which seemed so out of character for her. Alessia reached forward and gave her a hug.  
  
"Nonsense..all dragons are created with magic. It's just a part of what they are. Come forward and let me see. You've been teaching her wind techniques, I assume correctly?" Zhao directed that last question toward Dawntracker, who nodded. "Give me a basic wind casting." Alessia did a beginner gesture but there was no soft green glow at all. Zhao frowned and stepped forward so only Alessia could hear him. "You are full of great magic. I can help you find it, if you are willing to play." He stepped back and reached for the device in his pouch. Motioning her to come look, he settled it on the two Imperial dragon. Alessia could see the great glow all around them, the green wind and the blue water magic. "I've registered their cloud magic already. See the flow. Now, your hand if you please." He waited while Alessia struggled with an anxious look but then with a resigned sigh and closed eyes, she lifted her hand. Zhao placed a small pink crystal into her hand. " This arcane magical shard is just a solid chuck of magical energy. I had a colleague make some awhile back during a Starfall Celebration. Just focusing magic toward it will make it glow. Forget all your wind casting stuff. Warm the shard with **your** magic."  
  
Several minutes went by and Alessia just stood there, her eyes still closed. Dawntracker began to fear nothing would happen when Alessia finally relaxed and her fingers curled around the shard. It was several more minutes before a gentle light began to faintly leak out between the gaps in her fingers. As her siblings gasped, it swelled brighter until a burst of sparkles exploded as Alessia took a sharp breath and opened her hand.  
  
"Ta-da! Magic!" Zhao said with flourish and a bow.

With a squeal and a bound, Natira pratically tackled Alessia, almost knocking her over. "That was magic, right? That means she really does have magic, right?" She directed the questions toward Zhao, who just nodded with a winning grin across his face. "How did you do that? What did you do?" she asked, turning her head back toward Alessia. Alessia looked down at her hand, she could still feel the warm tingle of the magical shard.

"I don't know..." she barely whispered. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard. She knew that answer wasn't entirely true but everyone had focused their attention back to asking Zhao questions. Their voices faded into background chatter to Alessia. Since they had hatched, she had watched her siblings summon wind magic so many times, it was so easy for them. When Alessia was alone, she tried over and over to summon the wind. But nothing worked. Not the wind gestures, not the meditation, not the crying nor the screaming at the Windsinger. Nothing. Of course, she had magic, she could feel the flow of it under her skin, just like the beating of her heart. But it refused to become any type of wind and she refused to let it be anything else. She wanted to be just like her siblings, she had to be.

"No! Absolutely no way!" Natira's raised and angry voice drew Alessia's attention back to the scene before her. Natira bowed her head to Dawntracker, "Teacher, if the lessons are over for today, may we be excused?" Dawntracker, looking slightly confused and very much concerned, nodded his head. Both Kiara and Natira nuzzled Alessia and they began to walk away. "Come on, Less." The anger was still apparent in her voice. They walked back toward the lair in silence. Alessia's curiosity finally gave her the courage to ask.

"What did he say?", she asked toward Kiara, her voice low. Kiara gave a a surprised look.

"You weren't listening?" She sighed and looked at Natira. "Basically since your magic type is unknown, he thought being in a more dangerous situation might draw it out. It sounded like he wanted to do some more "magic tests" on you."

"It'll be alright, you won't have to do anything dangerous. We will find a different way to figure out your magic." Natira nodded to herself with a confident voice.

"My magic...? You really think I'll be able to summon the wind, like you both?" Alessia's light green eyes peered into her sisters matching eyes. They began to sparkle with unshed tears.

"Bah, one day, I bet you'll be able to summon wind like Head Protector Nova."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zhao watched the coatls walk away, the purple mist still gathered at his feet. He hadn't anticipated the resistance from the siblings after he had shown them that the young coatl did indeed have magic. He had thought they would jump at the chance to uncover her latent magical capacity. He was looking forward to unraveling the puzzle of her conjuring category but maybe a different tactic was called for. Maybe a contrasting style teacher for the timid coatl. He gave a sly smile, this was the perfect excuse to bring the idea of a portal to the Lady Flightstone. Since Ursa hadn't responded to his token gift. He couldn't wait to hear her energetic opinions again.

He reached down in a gesture to dispel the mist but then stopped. "Would you care to give it a try also,-baide?" He extended a hand toward Kaya. She bowed her head slightly.

"Thank you, Master Zhao but I'm not one of the students." Her flushed face gave a hint of her embarrassment at being noticed. Zhao motioned her forward.

"That doesn't matter, I noticed the great flow of light sena in your crackle pattern. I would like to see how you use it. You can tell much by how a dragon uses their magic." With Dawntracker's encouragement, Kaya moved forward and stretched out her wings, as if warming them in the sunlight. As the wings began to shimmer, her hands also began to light up with a glow along the lemon crackle pattern. A small orb lifted out of the center of her palm and with a gentle motion, she pushed it toward the shadow mist. The mist swallowed it almost immediately. But after several seconds, a faint yellow bioluminescent glow could be seen trying to break through the purple mist. Zhao watched the light's struggle with narrowed eyes and then with a dismissive wave, the mist seemed to melt back into the ground. Kaya had returned to Dawntracker's side.

"It's quite the fascanating clan you have here, Lady Flightstone." Zhao's gaze turned to watch Delmar entertaining Videl with his cloud magic. He was attempting to make animal shapes. "I understand your elders' concerns with this divergent branch of magic. But I do believe with proper training, it shouldn't prove to be a hazard to themselves or others. So I would like to offer you my guidance and knowledge, if you are still willing to accept." As Flightstone agreed, Zhao clasp his hands together and shook them in front of him. "Excellent, I do believe a wise first step should be the opening of the portal we discussed to connect with your allied clan. We will need magic from all eleven flights and there is no arcane dragon here. But I am closely acquainted with a superb mage that has found her way to The Children clan. If you would be so kind to ask their leader for the assistance, we should have all we need."

****************************************************************************************

 

  
It had been the best two weeks of Jin's life. Granted, he was only two weeks old but he had everything he needed. A full belly, a warm place to sleep and friends to play with. But then his friend Elaine had came bounding up to his bed. "We're all leaving!"

"To where? Outside?" Jin and Elaine had only been outside the small lair three times with the lair's Nanny. Elaine had shook her head excitedly and looked backward to Nanny.

"We're going to the main lair in the Tangled Woods to stay put until next Winter Solstice." But "Adventure" had called as soon as Nanny had lead them away and he had seen just how much "outside" there was. "Exploration" whispered his name as they flew over ruins, past other dragon clans. "Curiosity" tugged his gaze at the trading post so it was with no forethought that Jin decided to go investigate the surrounding area. Elaine agreed to join him and two other hatchlings, Cassya and Arago, tagged along as well.

Every turn brought something new and exciting to question. They could see the lushness of the Everbloom Garden off in the distance and the decision was made to make it the destination. Jin felt like a real leader in the beginning but reality is a hard teacher. He was just days older than the others and he learned quickly it was hard to supply the needs of four young dragons on his own. So he made the decision to search out a clan when the girls began to have to sleep with grumbling bellies. It was pure luck he stumbled upon Natsuko of The Children and begged her for help. 


	8. The Mistress of Magical Shards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arcane Adept Ursa finds her way to The Children. Working for Zhao, Cherry also joins. And gate preparations begin.

Ursa  
Arcane Adept  
Owner of the Enchanting Goblin

"Make a rabbit Orchid!"  Rogue said excitedly to his older sister. Orchid giggled at him as she waved her claws around like a magician. When she pulled her hands away a shadow of a rabbit with pinprick white eyes appeared. The shadow bunny hopped around excitedly as Rogue followed behind trying to catch it. Wisty was sleeping on Moondancer's Zalis. Moondancer shook his head at her. She rather be sleeping than doing anything else.

Outside his den, he heard a high pitched female voice echoing around the cavern. He moved towards the tunnel leading to the large cavern. As he moved from his spot Orchid and Rogue stopped playing, following behind Moondancer.  
"You two stay in here please, watch over Wisty." He told the hatchlings, getting a nod from both of them. Moondancer exited his den and followed the tunnel into the large main cavern. He saw Haruki with a much smaller dragon that looked like a Fae. The Fae was chattering away.

"- And then he said 'well, the Arcanist wouldn't teach someone who was so _small_ ' and I responded-" Suddenly, the Fae's head snapped in Moondancer's direction. Recognition flashed in her eyes, and she was rushing towards him. " Oh my stars, Moondancer?! Is that you, it's been so long! I thought I felt your presence, but it was stronger than the last time I saw you so-" She spoke like a hatchling on sugar.

" Hold on one second, who in the Borealis are you?" Moondancer exclaimed trying to scoot backwards.

" You don't remember me Moon? It's me Ursa!"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

  
_In Arcane territory, a relatively large group of hatchlings gathered around Ursa. A young thistle colored Spiral stood away from the group in front of Ursa. She beamed at the older hatchling, this young dragon was her favorite student._ _ "Okay, Moon. Are you ready for this?" _

_"Yes, Miss. Ursa!" A young Moondancer exclaimed, puffing out his chest._

_"Okay then... Define regeneration and its skill level." A few snickers rose from the group._

_ "A spell that heals a dragon from a short while, skill level five, and it has no elemental a-alignment."  _

_" Good job Moon. Now how about sap?" The snickers turned into laughs._

_"A-an attack that steals energy and gives it to the caster..." Moondancer responded, his voice faltered as the laughs reached his ears. "Miss. Ursa, stop giving me easy ones." He whispered to his mentor, lifting his pleading eyes to her._

_ "You think I'm going easy on you? That was only the first two questions Moondancer! Tell me, what's weak against disorient?" _

_"Disorient is best used against Earth but also hurts Lightning and Arcane." Moondancer smiled as he gave his answer, the other students started to go quiet._

_"What is the elemental affliction and skill level of shroud... also what can it apply to a dragon?" Ursa asked giving him an encouraging smile. Moondancer paused for a second, thinking._

_"Shroud is level twelve Shadow spell that sometimes applies Blind." The young Spiral became much more confident as he answered her questions. The quiz went for a little longer with similar questions._  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

" Oh my Borealis Miss. Ursa! You haven't changed one bit!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quaia  
(Cherry)  
Newest member of The Children  
Sister to Quaru and Quira  
Owner of the Blue Tang Hippogriff  


"This is where you will be staying for now." Chika led the newest Child into a spacious cave that already had three nests in it. One was surrounded by seashells and other sparkly things. Another was made of plain moss and seemed unused. The third was covered in old rugs, various mosses, and downy feathers. "This cave belongs to Akemi, Ayumu, and Shine, my daughter. Please make yourself at home. I'll send someone by with some moss later on."

" Excuse me, Mrs. Chika? Just out of curiosity, is there any other Mirrors here?" 

"...Yes, we have four other Mirrors here. They serve as our Protectors."

"Okay, thank you."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Quaia dug through her sack, searching for a particular item. Finding it, she pulled it out and examined it quietly. It was a chunk of granite that could fit in one's palm. From her expression, anyone could assume it held sentimental value. "Hello, Miss Quaia?"  A blue Mirror with fiery colored wings entered the cave. His neck and back was covered with soft looking moss. He wore what looked to be a wizard's hat.

"Yes? Oh, hello..."

"Greetings! My name is Iwao, I've got some moss for you." He plucked a few clumps of moss off his back, placing them on the hard dirt floor.

"It's nice to meet you Iwao, please call me Cherry." She said, grabbing a few clumps as well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" Ally, would you mind leaving that alone? It's really important." The lavender Imperial looked up from the book she had tried to pick up. Moondancer was looking sternly at her as Wisty peeked over the desk he was sitting at. Ally quickly let go of the book.

"Yes Mr. Moondancer." He nodded his thanks and went back to writing. He didn't mind having young dragons in his den, which was good considering how much they liked to be there. Ally's Wind flight gaze wandered across the books lining the wall. Wisty's quiet voice mumbled from beside Moondancer.

"What was that Wisty?"

"What are you writing about?" She repeated more loudly but still keeping a gentle tone. Her soft Nature eyes scanned the words she was unable to read yet.

"I'm trying to catch up on the events from the last few months. Recording is hard work but very important." Wisty let out a small sniff in agreement. Footsteps echoed from the tunnel and a brown Mirror with bright pink wings emerged. Upon seeing them she stumble back.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I intruding?" 

"Hmm? No, it's quite alright. I usually have many visitors." Moondancer responded gesturing to the two hatchlings in his den. Altissie waved politely. "I'm Moondancer, The Lorekeeper."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Quaia but I prefer Cherry. I'm new to the clan..." She stated smoothly.

"You're from the Earth flight... You're the first among the Children, I bet you have some nice stories..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Iwao  
Mage for the Children  
Son of Haruki and Mitsuko  
Brother to Ayumu and Katashi  
Owner of the Lux Spectre

Cherry rolled her two sets of eyes for the fiftieth time that morning. Katashi had been showing off to her every time she could see him. Now, he was stalking a Sakura Owl glancing every so often at her to make sure she was watching. Sometimes, he would be so caught up in impressing her that he missed signals coming from Haruki. He would growl at him to pay attention, alerting the enemy, and it would become a big skirmish. She could tell Haruki had had about enough of it. "Okay, that's it. I'm mixing up the groups. Cherry go find Iwao, he should be in the training fields. Come back when you find him. Katashi, go home and get your mind out of the undergrowth." Cherry immediately did what she was told, not hanging around to feel the tension between father and son. She slunk through the leaves, barely disturbing anything. She found the trail that led to the training grounds. Keeping her wings tight around her sides she bounded down the path.

Cherry skidded to a halt at the edge of the clearing that served as the training grounds. She called out for Iwao and saw his gray wizard hat pop over a hill. "Hey Iwao how you doing?"  She asked as he slashed at a Bumble. He seemed very good at holding his own now. When she first arrived he could barely take down a Leafy Moth.

"Miss. Cherry! I'm doing okay, did you need something?" Iwao looked up from the now dead Bumble.

"You know, you don't need to call me 'Miss'. Just Cherry is fine." She told him while smiling.

"Right... Cherry I-I got it." They were silent as Cherry studied him while Iwao avoided her gaze.

"Anyways, Haruki wanted me to come get you... Come on!"  She said prancing in place. Iwao smiled and bounded beside her back to Haruki. The beads and bird skulls decorating Iwao clicked together as he ran.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Apparently Haruki thought they were ready to move on to a harder area. Cherry had to tread carefully to avoid burning her feet. The trees around her still had a red glow coming from inside them. She could see a fire dragon had a field day. Everything was quiet except for the occasional crackle from a nearby tree. Cherry caught Iwao's gaze and he gave her a reassuring smile. Haruki stopped so abruptly Cherry almost running into him. He flared his crest, a signal Cherry instinctively knew meant 'listen'. Her eyes darted over the ashen land but saw nothing.

A sharp whistling sound cut through the air and a pain in Cherry's shoulder caused her to cry out. "Centuars! Iwao help Cherry quickly!" Haruki barked orders as two centuars appeared over a hill. Iwao was by Cherry's side in a heartbeat already tugging at the arrow lodged in her shoulder. Iwao was healing her when Haruki was hit with a strong bolt of Plague magic. It sent him sprawling off across the ground stirring up ash as he landed. As soon as Iwao's glowing claws left her shoulder Cherry was attacking. Iwao tried his very best to back her up while Haruki recovered. Soon he joined the fray and Iwao had a second to heal his father. Haruki and Cherry scratched and slashed at the two centuars yet they still aimed magic at vulnerable Iwao.

By the time the centuars fled, Iwao was too weak to even heal himself. Cherry sacrificed one of her precious healing potions to help him. She sat with him until he was able to regain enough energy to stand. She stayed by his side until they made it back to camp. Both had even forgotten that Haruki was there, watching them interact. It was clear to him that Cherry preferred one of his sons over all the others.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ursa tidied up her new den once again inspecting that everything was in the right place. Turning to her moss bed she noticed a tiny piece of parchment in the center. Picking it up curiously she folded it. What was written made her want to scream.

> Greetings to The Mistress of Magical Shards  
> So sorry I haven't sent you a note in a while but I've been involved in hide and seek with some new magic. I think you will find it fascinating. I hope you are settling into your new clan. I've sent along a gift. A Spiral here makes great little desserts.
> 
> P.S. Since the two clans are allies, you feel like opening a gate with me?

She noticed a small box under where the note was. Claws over her muzzle she slowly opened it. Four tiny cupcakes sat in the box decorated with what only could be spider legs. Ursa had a very restless night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Violet  
Flower Child  
Daughter of Minori and Chiasa  
Sister to Amaya, Shou, Viridian, Ally, Orchid,  
Rogue, and Wisty.  
Owner of the Enamored Swan

"Mistress Ursa, do you know why I called you here?"

"I would assume it is because of the portal Zhao _said_ he could create."

"Yes... Yes, so will you help?"

"Mrs. Chika, though I would love to help your clan and your allies, I simply cannot work with Zhao again."

"It would greatly benefit our clan. We could easily communicate and send dragons back and forth, especially hatchlings."

"Hatchlings?"

"Yes, Flightstone sends hatchlings to us every once in a while. To learn more."

"... Moondancer is Arcane, he can do it."

"I don't know. His magic might be too weak. He doesn't use it very often."

"Let me boost his magic capabilities, then he can do it. I'm disappointed that one of my students would let their magic fall so far."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Hello Pim, maintaining the garden?" Pimith lifted his gaze from a stubborn plant he'd been trying to pull out. Violet smoothly landed beside him.

"Um, yeah. I thought Helios and the girls could help with a little weeding." Pimith glanced over at two young faes, Kekaia and Keahi, who were batting at a clump of Cliff Lions. Helios, a slightly older Imperial, was digging at the base of a fairly large Thistle plant.

"Miss. Violet!" Both of the fae hatchlings squealed when they spotted Violet.

"Hello girls!" They raced over to her flapping their small wings as they jumped on her.

"Miss. Violet can you make us flower crowns out of Cliff Lions please?!" Keahi asked, clutching onto Violet's long neck. Pimith chuckled quietly as he continued his battle with a weed.

"Sure go pick me some and I'll weave one for you two," the sisters raced off. "Helios," the sunset colored Imperial looked up, "how are you?"

"I'm fine Miss. Violet, thank you for asking." He said in a quiet but respectful voice, hardly maintaining eye contact.

"Do you know Ally? My adopted sister?" Violet asked taking Cliff Lions from Kekaia and Keahi.

"Yes, I do. She's my friend."  Helios replied, smiling. Violet chatted with Helios as she weaved the flower crowns. Pimith's mind began to wander as he listened half-heartedly. He recalled a conversation with his mother, Fumiko. She had asked if he liked Violet and explained a tradition the Children practiced. When a male wants to become a female's mate, he would give her a gift, something that represented her usually. Pimith needed to find something unique and beautiful... And flower themed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on in." Ursa motioned a nervous Moondancer into her den. Amaya followed closely behind. As they entered both spirals gasped. The cave was filled with pink crystals of every shape and size. The shards seemed to grow out of the earth and the air hummed with magical energy. Ursa swept around the room, bathed in the pink light. She picked up a loose shard and held it gently in her palm. Aren't they pretty?" Ursa's eyes slid around the room, coming to rest on Amaya. "This might be a tad bit dangerous for your sweetheart, Moondancer. Arcane is the opposing element of Nature and being exposed to too much of it..." She eyed Amaya warily. Moondancer spun around.

"Amaya..." Moondancer started.

"I want to stay and make sure everything goes okay. I'll be alright, it won't hurt me too badly." Amaya smiled and settled herself down on the gray stone floor. Moondancer gave her one last look before turning back to Ursa.

"Well, if you insist... Moondancer, " Ursa bent over a bag in the corner of the cave. She pulled a small gray stone out, turning her serious face back to him. "We're going to see how much magic you have. Then I can gauge the strength of magic you'll need to get to the required level." She placed a runestone into his talons. "Try making the runes glow," she instructed. As Amaya watched quietly from her corner, Moondancer put all his concentration and magical energy into the stone. After a few tense seconds, an aura faded in around the stone. A ribbon looked to be encircling itself about the stone. The gray rock glowed pink and the Arcane symbol appeared on its surface. The glow was faint compared to the crystals around it. "Not bad, considering you haven't used your magic a lot and being around your opposing element.  Ursa took the runestone from Moondancer, placing it back in her bag. "The clan has a training field, correct?" Moondancer nodded.  Alright, and since you're already here, Miss? Amaya eyes flicked over to Ursa. "Would you mind coming with us?"

"O-oh, sure."   


  
"Yes this should do quite nicely!"  Ursa clasped her claws together excitedly. A long stretch of bare grass rolled before them. Moondancer gave a short snort as Ursa scanned the area. Amaya's hand slipped into Moondancer's.

"You alright?" Amaya turned her concerned face to him. Moondancer just smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just remembered something from when I was a hatchling. She would always say that before we started lessons." He replied, waving a claw absently at Ursa. Amaya chuckled quietly as the Fae turned towards them.

"Moondancer, come stand here." Ursa pointed to the ground opposite of where Moondancer was. Obeying, he glided to the spot she pointed to then turned to face Amaya. Ursa flitted in between them. "Okay, so this is how this is going to work. Sweetie, I want you to aim some Nature magic right here," Ursa pointed at the ground between the Spirals. "You don't have manifest it into an attack, just raw Nature magic okay?" Amaya nodded, "okay go ahead and do that." Amaya raised her hand and a small ball of green light shot into the ground between them. Without cracking the ground a large glowing plant emerged from the earth. Its luminescent green leaves swung extravagantly. Moondancer watched with awe.  
"Okay Moon, you do the same thing. Don't think of any one spell, just focus on the Arcane magic inside." Moondancer nodded nervously, stretching his hand towards the plant. Focusing, he felt a slight lurch in his stomach and a pink glow circled his arm. The glow took the form of the ribbon again and snaked its way around Amaya's plant. As it wrapped itself about the green leaves, the ribbon started to glow and runes etched themselves into its surface. Moondancer realized it wasn't a ribbon but a scroll his magic had taken the form of. Amaya's magic plant slowly lost its glow as Moondancer's scroll encircled it, runes pulsing brightly. Finally, the flora disappeared completely and Moondancer lowered his hand, breaking the spell.

"Okay... It shouldn't have taken that long to drain the magic. But that was very impressive Moondancer, you did better than I expected. I'm going to give you a few Magical Shards to set up around your den so you can build up your Arcane reserve."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Windheart?"  
  
Windheart glanced up from the table where she was mixing a new batch of indigo ink. Kaya was standing at the entrance to the workshop alcove, a large piece of raw jade clutched in her hands. "Any more word from Myar? I got this jade as payment for some potions I made for a traveling clan and I wanted to let her make something with it."  
  
"Not since the last message that she sent us. That she was still fine but she had to wait for a bit before she could return back home. I bet she is going to have a masterpiece to show us!" Kaya laughed and shook her head.  
  
"Is Kor still blaming himself though? There was no way he could have known the harpies were having a leader meeting next to where he was taking Myar to paint. But I'm really glad that group of dragons was nearby and able to help them." Windheart's nostrils flared, as she suddenly looked somber and worried.  
  
"Yeah, me too. But Kor took off with Dad so I don't know how he's doing..and then all this gate talk. I just wish Myar would hurry up. What's she doing that takes so long?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you really going to do it, Oresa?"  
  
Oresa's eyes rolled up toward the cave's ceiling and she stopped spritzing the cloth that covered the mushrooms. Why did she think he would actually not ask questions if she let him follow her in here? Even when he promised just five minutes earlier...She continued to check over the mushrooms without saying a word.  
  
"It just sounds like it could..I don't know..drain your magic maybe..." Something in Delmar's voice gave Oresa a pause and she turned to look at him.  
  
"I'm not your sister. I have perfect control over my magic. I practice it everyday." Oresa said in her calm manner of speaking. She began to walk over to a stack of logs as Delmar protested.  
  
"Hey! Videl works hard too!" Oresa let out an annoyed breath.  
  
"I only meant you didn't have to waste your time worrying about me." Oresa took one of the logs off the top. She sunk her claws into the wood as her eyes began to glow red. "Contaminate..." The glow seemed to follow her breath as she inhaled and then exhaled over the log. Where her claws entered the log, mold spores began to sprout at a rapid pace. Delmar watched with fascination as the log became compost in only a matter of seconds. "Besides Mama Sika asked **me** for help with the gate and that mage said my magic was way stronger than Sasha's..."  
  
"So you're going to do Plague, Tajah is Ice.." Delmar held up his claws as he counted the Elements off. "Nova is Wind, Light is Shifter and Gelland, Fire." Delmar looked to his other hand. "Master Zhao is doing the Shadow and his lady guard is Earth. That's seven here. So that means we need...um.."  
  
"Nature, Lightning, Arcane and Water and who ever else to just add strength.." Oresa added rather swiftly, "Videl should be done with training now. Why don't you go see?" She watched him bound out the cave opening, with a promise to meet up again later. **~ _Much later, thanks_ ~** The silence surrounded her like a warm blanket and she began to spread the compost around the mushrooms.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phebe  
Daughter to Myar and Jin 

My momma's tail bobbed up and down in front of me, curved high over her back. Those two black feathers she had tied to string and twisted around her tail, they teased me unmercifully. The urge to grab, my claws twitched. _~Maybe if I just gently..touch..it'll be ok..~_ As I stretched out my hand, my momma's laughing voice called out.  
  
"Phebe, what happened to the feather twists I made for **you**?"  
  
"I pulled the feathers off...See!" I pull the feathers out of my overcoat pocket and flick the top of them. "But I still have them safe. I like them so much."  
  
"Well, I like mine too so can I keep mine on the string?" I nodded my head, then looking at the feathers in my hand, I realized I had broken what momma had made for me and now we didn't have matching tail twist. Momma patted my hand. "It's ok, Phebe. I know how you love feathers. How about this then?" She tied a piece of cloth around my head and pinned a lacy flower to the side. "Purple, one of my favorite colors."  
I touched the flower softly.  
  
"Like Windheart's color, right momma?" I had seen all of momma's clan and family in the sketchbook she carried around. She nodded with a smile. I was so excited to see all of the dragons that she had drawn. "When will we get to Greenleaf?" She pulled me close for a hug.  
  
"GreensKeeper's Gathering and soon." She scanned the sky and the path ahead. "About as long as it takes Dad to cook a starfish, if you are ready to fly some more." I grimaced, the smell of cooking starfish, I didn't like it. But momma only ate things that came from the water so dad cooked it for her. I stretched my brown and white wings wide.  
  
"I'm ready to go, momma."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rhune ran her claws over the gate pieces she had made. That shadow mage Zhao had told her just the basics of how the focus stones would be held but he let her design the rest. She nodded to herself. Strong and sturdy, like a gate should be. Thin metalwork in the form of swirls surrounded the outside borders. Tall spires adorned the top ridge. The slot to hold the gemstone for wind was shaped like the Twisting Crescendo. She was proud that dragons would be using something she had made often. She needed to check over the blueprints to check the support beams though, some of the outermost swirls were sagging. She reached for the nearby scrolls and immediately recognized Tomos' handwriting on the top page. She balled it up and tossed it over her shoulder, laughing. Although the next page did catch her eye. Several other gate designs had been copied with elaborate swirling designs and notes about where they had been constructed and by who. "Fine, Fine, they are good!" She reached back and picked up the note. She smoothed out the paper and read it out loud. 

Tomos wrote:

> "~Your design will not hold like this. Look at these masterpieces and learn how to do it better. I personally like...~"

She balled the paper back up, tossed it again and went back to studying the drawings. She had to hurry and finish so she could catch up with the rest of the clan. They were already on the way to The Children's clan area. But then she did her best work under pressure and was a fast flyer. _**All this metal work makes me stronger.**_ She thought as she grabbed a few thin metal rods to shape into supports.

>  

 

>  


	9. A Heart Pledge and A Gate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the second Greenskeeper Gathering, two dragons make a heart pledge. A traveling gate is attempted but will it end in disaster?

                                                                                              

 

    Kame  
                    Gardener for The Children  
 Daughter of Isamu and Natsuko  
 Sister to Katsumi and Katsuro  
     Adopted Mother to Azalea  
            Owner of the Wetland Unicorn  
  
Violet glanced around the cave. Her Nature eyes scanned the willow tree, wrapped in multi-colored tinsel and ribbons. Even now she could find ways to make the Children's den even more beautiful. Jars of fireflies floated around the space, bathing various flowers in a warm golden light. The ivy hanging from the ceiling was extra vibrant. Yet she felt like she could do more."Vi, it looks beautiful!" Her heart leapt as she whirled around.

"Pim, thank you very much!Your flowers are so, so... pretty." Violet giggled, avoiding Pimith's eyes.

"That's means a lot coming from you Violet." The tone of his voice made her look up. Pimith was smiling like she had never seen before.

"Pimith, what are you smiling about?"

"It's nothing Vi. I'll show you later on." He held out an arm and Violet slithered to him.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Kame stood at the entrance to the Children's den. She searched the sky, looking for any sign of movement on the horizon. She wanted to be one of the first to see Clan Flightstone. Thunderflare had sent her a note saying that he had something special for her. They had been talking to each other since the last Gathering. They both had a passion for flowers and gardening. Yet she came to realize they had more in common than just foliage. She had been hoping beyond hope that... maybe...

  
She searched the treetops once again for Thunderflare's golden wings. A horde of black shapes were silhouetted against the setting sun. With a deep breath she stretched out her aqua wings and lifted into the orange sky. She searched through the crowd of dragons. A few snickers sounded as she past but Kame quickly dismissed them. It was probably just Thunderflare's brothers. "Kame!" Thunderflare was carrying a crate suspended by rope. He had one of the biggest grins.

"Thunderflare, do you need help?"

"No, it's okay. I've got it. " He shifted the rope in his claws. "Come on, let's go to your garden!"

Kame's garden was a sight to behold. Along with flowers, she grew fruits and mushrooms. Lume daffodils lit up the pathways between rows of plants, giving off a gentle blue glow. Kame led the way to a small clearing covered by fruit trees and surrounded with daisies of different colors. "Is this enough room?" Kame asked, her voice light and airy. Thunderflare nodded and Kame took a second to study him. A warm wind blew, sakura petals fell from in between the leaves above. Thunderflare nervously ran his claws through his beard. Gently, he unpacked the crate he had been carrying. From it he produced a potted plant. It was a daisy-like flower, the palest of blues with snow white tips. The leaves were round and speckled, the stem was perfectly flexible for making flowers crowns and dipping in the faintest of breezes.

"This is The Kame Blossom. In celebration of the Greenskeeper Gathering, our second one together, this is my gift to you." He smiled shyly, "It took 57 pollination cycles to get the color just right. 34 to get the petal count. But every second was a joy." He carefully set the plant to the side and took Kame's claws in his own.

"Thunderflare..." Kame breathed.

"Kame, I used to think my garden was all I needed. When I realized that a patch of dirt could grow beautiful things with my care, it gave me happiness. And that sunrise I stood there and the hope that filled my soul, when I realized _this_ was my charge. To grow and nurture these new plants. To create new types of flowers. I never thought anything would be better. But..." He ducked his head down, took a quick breath and looked into her eyes. "After we met, I kept finding things I wanted to show you. To hear your opinion about how much sunlight or water something might need. You understand this need to get our hands in the dirt. And yet... It is more. I yearn to see you smile. And my heart leaps when I hear your voice." He smiled sheepishly, "And I didn't run you away with all my 'plant talk' as Highmaw calls it. You're still standing there, watching for me to fly in." He pressed his forehead to hers. "I would like to pledge my heart to yours. If you would have it. You have become very precious to me, my dear Kame." Kame took a deep breath, resting her head against his.

"Thunderflare... It always made me so happy to see you. The fact that you flew so long to spend even a little of your time with me it just..." She pulled away, shaking her head. Thunderflare gazed at her, looking worried. "I would love to be with you for forever Thunderflare." Both smiled and nuzzled each other.

"Yas! It finally happened! I gotta go tell Mom!" Akemi leapt from a nearby bush and flew up into the sky.

"It's about time." Most of Thunderflare's brothers and sisters appeared from the bushes surrounding the clearing.

"GUYS, REALLY!?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sounds of happy laughter and quiet roars of joys drifted toward where Tomos was resting on a large, flat stone outside The Children's lair. He looked up as Songstar and Sika's oldest daughter, Akemi, rushed past, smiling and humming. "Well, I assume Thunderflare's pledging was meet with amicable results. Our alliance with this clan is indeed being intertwined now." He nodded his head as his tail absently stroked through his wing feathers, cleaning them after the long flight. "Thunderflare found a perfect counterpart with Kame. Their interests blend exceedingly well." He huffed through his nose as he spotted Elva helping Greth, Sullie and Gelland check over the load of stuff their clan had brought along. Greth was unwrapping his drums as Elva laughed at something he was saying. Tomos had great respect for Greth's ability to obtain items of high value while scavenging. There were several history books Tomos had been elated to add to the library collection but Tomos still could not figure out what Elva found compelling about Greth's personality. He would rather have someone who shared his love of history and books. Who could hold a intelligent conversation but also not talk your ears off. Being confident was fine but always thinking you are right and not listening to suggestions was downright infuriating.

His tail stopped in mid-stroke as Windheart and several others joined the group. His tongue flickered as she nuzzled Gelland. There's another pairing that had no basis. All he did was flatter her with pretty words. And every other dragon he put his gaze on. Tomos wrinkled his nose. He didn't like Galland's honey filled tone of voice. **_~Why couldn't she see...~_ **Attraction..love..A perplexing mystery best left for those poetic dragons, he guessed. He didn't have the time to figure it out.

An excited chirp sounded from above. Tomos looked up to see his sister, Myar, coming in for a landing. A young nocturne was following close behind. He had known she had gone painting but for weeks? He wagered it was because of an male. They both landed and Myar raced forward to embrace Windheart. The small hatchling immediately placed her wings in front of her and balanced on the wingtip claws. But it was her gaze that caught his attention. Firm and determined, no hint of shyness.

"Kids! Your kids!!" Windheart's surprised voice rose and then she was leaping forward to smother the poor nocturne, who reached up to pull at Windheart's red scarf.

The next few hours were a blur of gift giving, feasting and celebration. Tomos was glad for a chance to exchange conversation with Shou and hear the kinds of things for trade in the Nature region.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
Zhao had felt the arcane energy as soon as he landed. Ursa had definitely not lost her love for the magical crystals, he noticed as he glanced around her room. But of course, she was not presently occupying the room as her clan mates has claimed. Nor had she been in the great hall, the garden or near the gate site they had sent him to. Oh, he had no doubt she had been there just moments before. He grinned, it would be so easy to just pull her magic up on his tracer. He patted the pouch on his side. But he would let her have her hide and seek, for now. He turned and felt out for the other thread of arcane magic close by. ~Let's examine the other gate openers then.~ He glanced behind him at the three sibling mirrors. Quaru was nuzzled close to Cherry as she patted him on the head. Quira was still looking down both sides of the tunnel they were in, ever on watch. "This other arcane dragon, the scholar, correct?" Cherry met his gaze.

"Yes, Zhao-som, his name is Moondancer. He was a student of Miss Ursa. But he is more interested in scrolls than in magic."

"Knowledge is a power of its own." Zhao turned and placed a small chest on the table in Ursa's room. "For you, Mistress of the Shards. Now let us go and intermingle with the other members of this allied clan."  
*************************************

 

"It must be nice to be so free and trusting.." Her eyes narrowed as she watched Highmaw sleeping in front of the Hoard cave of Flightstone's clan area.  
"They all go and celebrate and leave one guard...who's not really much of one." She sighed wistfully. "Wish I could go back to those carefree days. Hopefully this clan will never know raids or war." She turned to go toward the other side of the caves."Pardon the intrusion, good Hunter but I will leave quickly." She made her way to the nesting cave and peered into the empty nests. She smiled softly as she picked up a tiny mottled hatchling feather. Pulling a notebook out, she pressed it between the pages. "Let's see, the three Imperials..two were hatched in this cave. They had extremely strong magic." She ran her claw down a row of numbers. "As I expected with the Princess' contribution." She looked at a sketch of Videl wearing the moonscale armor. "It was too much for the hatchlings. I let my feelings against the Princess cloud my judgement and siphoned too much. But I'm relieved they discovered the armor binding effect for that little girl. She is doing much better and I think she will grow into her cloud magic." The dragon laid the notebook aside and pulled an egg shaped device out. She moved it to each of the nests in the room. "The readings are normal now. I'm still amazed there was so much overflow from the Imperials that it affected the next set of eggs. I'm sure that coatl hatchling has a different type of magic besides wind but she won't manifest. We'll just have to be patient and see." Lokria reached over and straightened the stuffed Windsinger doll that had fallen over and then slowly left the cave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Altissie  
(Ally)  
Adopted daughter of Chiasa and Minori  
Adopted sister of Amaya, Shou, Viridian,  
Violet, Orchid, Rogue, and Wisty  
Owner of The Clouded Mith

Ally blinked quietly as she watched her younger siblings talk with the two other Imperials. Apparently they were the same age so her 'Mom', Chia, had stuck them together. It wasn't that she was shy, even Wisty was over there smiling along side Orchid. It was just, the only other Imperial she knew was Helios and she really didn't want to mess something up. The more she looked at these two Imperials the more she felt... Connected to them? They had the same Wind eyes but so did every other dragon that came with them. They were Imperials, but she had been told there were others.

Orchid glanced Ally's way and motioned for her to come over. With a huff she slunk her way over to them. The rust colored one noticed her approaching first. He gave a small wave and a smile and Ally returned the gesture. While her Spiral siblings continued to speak, Ally's gaze wandered around the cavern. "Can you guys make clouds like Ally?" Altissie's eyes snapped back as Orchid asked the question she had been wanting to ask herself.

"You can do Cloud magic?" The rusty Imperial didn't seem at all weirded out by her unusual magic. He actually seemed really excited.

"Yeah, I can..." If his eyes could light up anymore, he would be a Light dragon.

"Can you show us?" The rust one again. Ally eyed both of them warily.She nodded once and lifted her claws. She focused on the magic inside her, channeling it into the space between her fingers. Small wispy clouds emerged from her claw tips. The clouds almost looked liked fog until they gathered shape. The Imperials in front of her both stared in awe and Altissie smiled at her beautiful clouds. "That's amazing, but yeah we can make them too." The rusty Imperial cupped his claws around the end of his muzzle. He exhaled and drew away to reveal a nice puffy cloud.

"So, you can control your magic?" The dark blue Imperial finally spoke for the first time since Ally came over. She seemed nervous, Ally wasn't sure what answer she expected or wanted.

"I guess so? Orchid has the best control out of all of us. Mine can sometimes get a little rowdy... B-but I haven't hurt anyone!" Ally glanced nervously at her younger siblings. They smiled up at her, warm and comforting. "Anyways, I'm Altissie. Call me Ally."

"It's nice to meet you Ally. I'm Delmar and this is my sister Videl." Delmar motioned to his sister and she gave a awkward wave. The group was a chorus of greetings and introductions.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Ursa peeked from around one of the many flower arrangements decorating the cavern. It was surprisingly busy and she felt she had plenty of cover. Yet she knew he would still find her, somehow. He was holding back and she knew it, he could find her just about anywhere. After all, he found that she was staying in this clan. She knew he was toying with her, it was only a matter of-

"Hello, Mistress..." The smooth shadowy voice made her blood boil. After so many years, he still affected her.

"Oh, pleasure seeing you here, you slimy Shadow slarg." She retorted, her eyes igniting to a point where a Fire dragon would be proud. "Your flight must be very proud, with your scheming and games. What are you even doing here? Came to mooch off these dragons for your own benefit. Or did you come looking for me. If so let me tell you, I will never under any circumstances work with you again or allow you to have any of my shards, Shadow mage." Ursa spat, her crest fanned out to its full size. Every inch of her screamed hostility. Yet Zhao looked on in complete peace. His white body was relaxed, his wings folded neatly by his sides. His violently purple eyes held nothing but innocence.

"Mistress, I have someone I would like you to meet." Calm, always so calm. Ursa knew the calmness was just a trick. She snorted, looking away from him. "I stumbled upon a Coatl that had some peculiar magic, but I couldn't help her. I was wondering if you'd been willing to take her on as a student?" Her eyes widen but she didn't look at him. Zhao knew she loved teaching after all she had done it for thousands of years. But... but.

"This is a trick isn't it?" Her eyes narrowed at Zhao, though he just hummed.

"Unless you consider the obstacle of overly protective siblings.." He leaned closer to her.

"You didn't answer my-"

"It drew you here, didn't it? The scent of possibility, a whisper of change, the mixture of magic." He pointed towards Chiasa's newest hatchlings, the three Spirals and the Imperial. "That's Cloud magic, water and wind. And those Spirals that live here, I wonder what their magic will become... " Zhao smiled. "This Coatl needs guidance. Refusing to manifest, she **_needs_** your help." 

Ursa looked away. He knew exactly what to say to her. "I don't have the materials to take a student right now."

" Clan Flightstone has also graciously offered any supplies you might need." Of course they had. She had no reasons now, and the prospect of a student was too much. Angry she was in a corner, Ursa stalked off.

"Let's just open this portal."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Highmaw yawned and stretched his full length as he scented the air around the Hoard. "Guarding against nothing..or maybe there's nothing because I'm here guarding." He nodded to himself, snorting. "Although with everyone gone, that means less hunting to do. And I'm just sitting here talking to myself." He looked over at his familiar, and the manticore shook its mane out and growled. "Yea, let's go patrol instead. Find us a meal." They both took to the sky, angling toward a valley with numerous small streams running through it. Spying some movement near the water's edge, he banked closer. "What is that? Oh, one of those little dragons..pearl something..spiters? Eaters?" Highmaw contemplated landing to see what the thistle and rose colored dragon was up to, when he heard the sounds of a fight not far away. The roar of a guardian filled the air, a female battle cry. Flying toward the sounds, he saw a pack of gale wolves attacking a large female guardian with Azure colored wings. Shadow magic enveloped her claws as she fought the pack off. But several managed to pin her to the ground and others were going for her wings and throat. Highmaw dove quickly to land but just as he did so, the female gave a loud roar and with several quick and powerful moves, broke free and scattered the remaining pack. "Well fought!" She turned her purple eyes to him, wary and apprehensive. Then, she searched around as if looking for something. 

 

Panting hard, she turned back to Highmaw. "Are we in your territory, good sir?" She bowed her head to him and waited. Highmaw wasn't sure how to respond. Yes, it was technically Flightstone hunting ground but after watching that battle, his blood was pumping. He wanted to see her fight again. To see how she would hunt. He pointed back to the top of the valley.

"Clan Flightstone makes it lair at the top of the rise. But Travelers are welcome, as long as they aren't here to start trouble. There's plenty of prey as you could see by the large pack of gale wolves. Only landed to offer a fighting claw." For some reason, he noticed how gruff his voice was.

"They just took me by surprise, is all. I was..distracted." At these words, the young pearlcatcher from earlier burst into the clearing, wailing.

  
"Indil..Indil! You are alright, aren't you!? I ran, like you said but there were so many and...." His voice trailed off as he spotted Highmaw. Backing up under Indil's wings, he again started fussing over the many gashes the wolves had caused, while keeping a fearful eye on the male guardian.

"Faris..it's alright. I don't think he means any harm to us." Indil straighten the hat Faris was wearing and winced slightly at the pain.

"I will return with blood clotters and pain sappers. Can't stand to hear young ones wail." Highmaw cast a brooding glance at Faris. "Don't you want to grow strong, like her?" Highmaw took to the air and flew back to the clan's caves, to gather the supplies. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

Well, Kiara could see the appeal of the Nature's territory as she gazed up into the branches of a large tree. The sunlight filtered down through the leaves, casting an almost greenish glow to the air. The calls of birds and animals filled the air. It was odd not to hear the roar of the wild winds from the Twisting Crescendo as a constant background noise, though.  
  
"Big sister Elva said it's called a willow tree." Alessia said proudly, eager to show off some knowledge no doubt. Kiara patted her head and with long, flowing gestures, she sent the wind to blow through the many hanging branches. They looked like arms waving and Kiara heard a tiny giggling. Assuming it was Alessia, she turned to look at her but she had only a look of wonder on her face. The sound came closer as several willow leaves fell and suddenly a pair of dark green eyes appeared in the branches. The branches bound together to form a crude body shape, but always shifting in the wind. Kiara held a claw out toward the tree.  
  
"Hello there, little one.."  
  
"Who are you talking to.." Natira came up behind them and peered up into the tree. Seeing nothing, she turned back toward them."Mom said it's time to gather for the opening of the gate. Plus you got to come meet this dragon I was talking with."  
  
"You didn't see.." Both Alessia and Natira shook their head. "Curious, well, let's go see who you found." They made their way toward a clearing with a large structure made of vines and sticks woven together. Flowers, ribbons and lanterns decorated the outer edges. Most of the clans' elders were gathered around, watching the Shadow Mage fix gemstones in a pattern. Kiara recognized it as the same pattern at their Home, only in reverse. Natira pointed toward two blue dragons.  
  
"The bright caribbean winged skydancer is named Aquin, master of lightning. The other spiral is Viridian, but he prefers being called Vinny." Natira waved at them and Vinny waved back, then began to walk over to them. "He's a messenger, by trade. He's met a lot of interesting individuals, even some friendly beast clans." He nodded his head.  
  
"All true, but this gate will definitely help with getting messages over to Wind territory."  
  
Looking at the ground, Alessia barely whispered, "But aren't you scared to use it?" Vinny turned his dark green eyes to her and leaned toward her.  
  
"I've used them before," he said softly, obviously trying to match Alessia tone. "Some of the larger clans I have visited had gateways set up. Just like stepping through a doorway but with a lot more wind. But that shouldn't give you wind dragons any problem." He smiled warmly. "Oh look, I think they're ready.."  
He pointed to the front where Chika and Flightstone stood.  
  
"What started as just a simple act of becoming allies has turned our two clans into so much more. We have now become like family." Flightstone gestured toward Kame and Thunderflare and every dragon cheered and roared. "With the opening of the gate between our lands, may our friendship deepen even more."  
  
Zhao stepped forward and Kiara heard a groan behind them. In the far back, she noticed that other teacher from the Children's clan. **_~Ursa, I think Dawntracker said her name was.~_**  
But then Zhao started to name the 11 elements, and dragons were stepping forward to take their places.  
  
"I see..he's placed them at angles to the magic they are weak against, using triangles to reinforce the pattern." Kiara pointed to the places each dragon took. Then the air filled with the glow and crackle of the different elements. The gemstones all sparked and the air simmered between them. A dark hole appeared in the middle and the magic began to stream into it. "Now it's connecting to the other gate at Home." A hazy image of the clearing near Flightstone's caves appeared and each gem began to have its elements' symbol burned into it. But just as the last one, Nature, surged and flared into view, Kiara noticed the arcane magic stream falter just slightly. She looked at the thistle and mulberry colored spiral as a look of concern crossed his face. Just as he took a deep breath to steady himself, the Nature rune sparked and the arcane stream just fell apart. Silence hung in the air, and the gate opened onto the Wind clearing. Half a second later, a loud scream pierced the air as the spiral fell to the ground.  
  
 **"Moondancer!"**

Amaya's shriek echoed around the cavern causing half the gathered dragons to flinch at the high sound. She slithered over to him, making quick work of the distance. Her stomach clenched painfully. Claws shaking so violently she could hardly take his hands in hers. Amaya's breath caught as she tried to feel for his magic, but reached into nothing. A large void, all his magic was gone. She fought down the panic rising in her throat. _Not good, not good._ A powerful Arcane presence was at her shoulder.

"All his magic is gone." She whispered, her voice was loud and shaky to her own ears. Eyes still on Moondancer fearing if she even glanced away she would lose him.

"Take him to my den, make sure he's near the shards." The response sounded far off, down a distant tunnel. She nodded, her brain working despite the shock. Amaya couldn't carry him by herself, he was much larger than her. As her mind raced, she noticed two arms bundle Moondancer up and lift him. Amaya cradled his head in her own arms, leading the way to Ursa's den. She was later told that it had been her father, Minori, who had helped her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Amaya knew she shouldn't stay in the room. She could feel her own magic weakening in the over abundance of her opposing element. Yet she couldn't leave, she wanted to stay by his side in case something happened. Good or bad. She could hear the voices of her younger siblings down the tunnel, urging each other to go in first. This went on until her mother came by and told them to 'leave her to her work'.

Amaya periodically checked to see if his reserve was building up. Slowly, oh so slowly it seemed to Amaya, his magic was coming to a safe level. Finally deciding that it would be okay to take care of herself, she stood from where she had been crouched beside him. She drifted from the room and down the tunnel. Her eyes only leaving him when she turned the corner.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Moondancer's eyes flickered open to a mossy bed and the smell of pungent herbs. He was in in Amaya's den, or the part where she took care of the sick. His limbs felt heavy and his head swam with exhaustion. He raised his head slightly, scanning the room with squinted eyes. Amaya herself was in the middle of the room working with some herbs. No one else was present.

"Amaya?" He called weakly, watching as the Spiral's head snapped in his direction. Her Nature eyes went wide and were soon brimmed with tears. Amaya stumbled her way over to him.

"Moondancer." She said quietly, nuzzling herself closer to him. He could practically feel her relief even in his exhausted state. Knowing she was right there beside him, Moondancer was able to sleep easier.


	10. One Year Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragons settle into life with the gate open and new hatchlings appear.

  
She hated it here. _~That's not true.~_ Indil shook her head slightly to herself. It was a nice enough place with great dragons. She watched Faris in the group with the other young coatls. Faris leaned over and whispered something to Alessia, which made her giggle and Faris beamed. At least he is carefree and content. They had been here for months with Clan Flightstone and his smile was the only reason she stayed.  
  
But her and clans have never gotten along. She was always more lighthearted when she was alone. Even now, she wanted to escape to the hunting grounds. She pondered if maybe her first clan had been different, if she had grown up feeling safe and loved, would her personality be more...social?  
  
Indil heard the footsteps behind her and knew without looking it was the den mother, Sika. That slight limping in her back legs and of course the light scent of rose petal gave her away.  
"Greetings, Indil." Such a soothing voice, it was easy to understand how her lullabies settled the rambunctious to sleep.  
  
Indil dipped her head, "Greetings, Den Mother. How goes the day?"  
  
"Might I ask for your assistance? It's almost been a year since the opening of our gate with The Children. I wanted to take the young ones and pick some red tulips to gift to Chika. Could you help Highmaw and Stormweaver with the hunt today? Kulukan has some Cloudsong kite duties today..."  
  
"And Highmaw is too stubborn to ask for help. Plus there was a pack of Baku hanging around the Bamboo Falls yesterday. Faris-vaken.." Indil waited as Faris bound over toward them. "Would you like to help Miss Sika and the others gather flowers?" Faris gave a gentle smile and nodded his head swiftly.  
  
"Come on, guys, let's help Miss Sika!" Faris waved backward to Alessia, Natira, and Smolder.  
  
"Is Kiara still studying at The Children's library?" Sika directed her question to Natira.  
  
"Of course, a regular little scroll moth."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

  
Myar packed away the drawing of the Light ruins and took the sunset painting from Phebe. "We're going back to Flightstone next, right momma? I want to show Videl this fabric I traded for at the last light clan. The sparkles!" Phebe hugged herself with excitement.

"Yes, just as soon as the boys get done or I should say, Lazlo gets done with his meeting. Your dad would never stop exploring the ruins." Myar nodded down towards a broken building where Jin was busy writing down notes and measuring stones. His magenta wings made him an easy target to spot.

"Do you think Videl could come on one of our trips? I know she would just love it. She's older than me but Videl said Miss Sika still calls her "Her Baby..."

Windheart laughed, "That's my mom, always holding on to the last hatchling. But I think you might have to bring Delmar too. He's her older brother and loves to protect her from harm."

"Ahhh..no thanks. He's a boy, he's ok but Lazlo is already bossy enough. Maybe Miss Sika could have more eggs to take care of.."

Now Myar laughed, "Yes, then you could be a big sister, Windheart!"

"Please, don't give my parents any ideas. I have plenty of siblings already." Down below, Jin called out and motioned for them to come over.

"I've found a mural I'm sure you'll love!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

  
"Master Zhao, can I try the excerises without the armor for today?" Videl stretched out her wings and looked at the moonscale shoulder guards that helped contain her magic. Zhao smiled inwardly to himself. That was the question he had been patiently waiting several weeks for. Zhao knew there was a direct connection to a dragon's magic and their confidence in welding it. While it was true that Videl still had an overabundance of magic, she had the motivation to tame it and had made great progress this past year.

"If you want to attempt, I see no reason to disallow it. But focus on directing instead of containing the overflow. Concentrate your energy instead of fighting against it." As Videl removed the shoulder guards, she couldn't help but try and keep the magic pools inside her quiet and still. She knew she would have only a few minutes before the magic began to flow by itself so she pushed it "up". Wispy clouds began to stream off the mane that ran down the length of her back and the fur glowed a light blue. With a grin, Videl proceeded to begin hitting several targets with streams of cloud magic.

"It appears there is no loss of precision without the armor restraint. How do you feel physically? Light-headed, tired?"

Videl put on a thoughtful look. The clouds still streamed off her back in a light flow, surrounding her in haze. "If I just let the magic "flow", I feel alright." Videl's expression changed to concentration and the mist surrounding her stopped for a moment. "But when I try to pull it back inside, it feels really tight and makes me tired." Videl released the magic almost immediately.

"So, then, do you want to work on speed control with or without the armor?" Zhao's voice had a slight teasing tone as he gestured to Quaru. Videl took her stance without even a glance at the armor laying beside her. "Alright, Quaru, begin." Quaru crouched low to the ground before taking off with quick darts and dodges as Videl tried to match her cloud stream to his movements. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Starlight slid the delicate parchment back into a scroll case. Her small fingers ran down the case as she hummed quietly. She loved reading her Father's work. Carefully she slung the case over her shoulder. Tipping her head back, she looked into the branches of the willow tree above her. Sighing, she slipped from her usual spot she liked to read. Starlight headed for the library, deciding to return the scroll and look for her family. As she made her way towards the library, she gave polite greetings to anyone she past. She noticed her best friend, a Light Pearlcatcher, coming out of a nearby tunnel.

"Hey Addie!" Starlight greeted, adjusting the scroll case. Adley turned and smiled broadly at her friend. Before Starlight had proper time to prepare herself, she was being glomped by the larger dragon.

"Star! How're you doing?"

"I'm.. fine, just finished another scroll." The Spiral wheezed out. Adley pulled back, studying Starlight.

"Seriously, already? Didn't you just get it like a few days ago? I swear Star you're a bigger scroll moth than me!" Both chuckled.

"Yeah. Anyways, I'm gonna go put this scroll back. See you later!" Starlight waved, starting to disappear into the library.

"Okay bye!" She turned walking down the short tunnel. The library was longer than it was tall. Alcoves had been made in the packed dirt walls. Most books had been enchanted to repel dust and water. Starlight scanned up and down the rows waving to anyone who happened to look her way. Her parents had raised her to be polite and respectable after all. One glance was all it took to spot her brothers wrestling at the other end of a aisle, her mother glaring down at them with an obvious scowl.

"Mama, Papa." Starlight trotted towards her parents, lightly pulling on her brother Betel's horn as she past. Her father looked up from a book he had been reading his Arcane eyes resting on his daughter.

"Starry, what have you been up to?" He asked quietly a small smile spreading across his face. Her mother rested her hand on her daughter's small head before deciding to break up the brothers.

"Nothing really, I just finished reading your latest scroll." The young Spiral stated holding up the scroll case. He reshelved the book and took the case from her. "Papa, when do you think we can meet Miss. Windheart? Ever since I read about her I've wanted be meet her. Moondancer glanced at his only daughter. She looked so much like Amaya. Her dark green eyes blinked curiously. Slowly his mind shifted to the last time he had seen Windheart.

"You've met her before..." His mind wandered, thinking of the Guardian's excitement when she first met his children.

"When they were tiny Moondancer. They were barely out of the nest, she probably doesn't remember." Amaya interrupted, quietly having separated the boys. Betel, the oldest of the two, was puffing out his chest as if he had won the short fight. Rigel, the youngest, was watching his sister curiously.

"Oh... Well how about this. As soon as Windheart comes back from her journey to the Light flight, we'll go see her." Moondancer assured, bending down to Starlight's height. Her eyes sparkled with excitement as she bounced up and down. Betel shot into attention.

"Does that mean we can finally go outside?!" He asked loudly, getting stern look from Amaya. Rigel's confused eyes still flicked from his father to his sister.

"Who's Miss. Windheart?" He questioned quietly, earning everyone's attention.

"Oh dear, Windheart is a friend of Papa's." Amaya replied just as quietly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Several weeks earlier:  
  
 _ **~At least we are finally away from all the endless questions.~**_

Teesho glanced over at the female Imperial dragon at his side. Eclipse was curiously watching the group of centaurs exploring the ruins down below. Teesho had been glad when he told her about the scouting trip he was taking and she had offered to come along to keep him company. But her younger sister, Solstice, had bombarded them with question after question. Teesho felt he had successfully dodged most of the answers. It helped that their mom was very kind and had accepted him the second Eclipse had dragged him home...for months. The orphan Teesho, who just wanted to live and do his part. He helped tend plants and various other tasks their mom gave them to do. He hung out at the lair almost every day.  
  
But he felt Solstice was still a tad wary of him, even when she was happy and friendly with everyone else. Maybe it was because everything he had told them about his past was a lie. Or maybe it was just paranoia and he wasn't cut out to be a spy.  
  
"So--" Eclipse words brought him out of his thoughts. "Why are we going by the Gail'nen Library? I never really thought of you as a scholar type." Eclipse laughed as she glanced at the daggers hanging at Teesho's side. They were finely crafted, detailed with a scrolling pattern. ~They had to be for show. They were too pretty to do anything else with.~  
  
He thought for a second and decided on the truth, kinda. "I just heard about a tome that might have more information about elemental magic like.." He looked her way, then looked at the ground. "...yours." He softly added.  
  
"Oh well..thanks! I think I'm getting a handle on it now that we figured it out. Suppressing the light instead of conjuring it. Although sometimes I fell like I'm just making shadow..."  
  
"Pfft...don't ever say that outside your family. I'm sure dragons would have all kinds of things to say. With your pretty little Light eyes, playing with shadow."  
  
She grinned and lightly hit his shoulder. "Not with you and Solstice around."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

"So there was no leader in the clan, only groups that vote on all the major decisions." Lazlo's eyes shined as he spoke of his time with the earlier clan meeting he had. The group was flying toward The Children's lair in Nature so they could use the gate to travel to Flightstone.

"It sounds like you're learning a lot." Myar smiled warmly and Jin nodded his head.

"Maybe someday soon, you'll be helping us make more alliances." Windheart beamed with pride herself. Granted they weren't her children, but they held so much promise for the future. Myar's, Moondancer's and even Thunderflare's own small ones. It made her so happy to watch them learn and grow.

"Do you think we'll ever be close with a beast clan? We've met some nice centaurs who have traded cloth with us." Phebe said thoughtfully as she rubbed her bandana on her head.

"I think that would depend on the parties involved. Sometimes there are other things happening around them that might affect the friendship also, like other clans." Jin pointed down below. "Here's the gate."

Windheart banked to the right, "I'm going on in to see Moondancer and his family. I'll meet you all back at home." They waved their goodbyes and Windheart landed lightly outside the lair's opening. As she made her way down the tunnel, she saw a young spiral sitting under the willow tree reading a book. She grinned as she recognized the markings. Little Starlight, already reading? They grow so fast. She raised her hand.

"Greeting, Miss Starlight. I'm looking for your parents. I don't know if you remember me. Windheart, I'm a friend of theirs." She paused and tried to look at the title of the book. "But anyways, what awesome book are you reading today?"

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

  
Thunderflare leaned down so he was face to face with his three hatchlings. He looked over at Kame and she nodded happily. "Who would like to go and see the garden today?" Three tiny gasps of joy all sounded at once.

"The flowers?" "Outside?" "Oh yes, please."

They all gazed at the potted plant beside their nest. It held the same flowers that Thunderflare had given to Kame. Thunderflare reached over, scooped the girls up and placed them on his back, nestled between his wings. The little family made their way to the gardens, while excited voices drifted off Thunderflare's back.

"Today is your naming day, my dewdrops. Let's see if any of the plants speak to you. Listen with your hearts as well as your ears." Kame reached up and kissed each girl in turn. They continued to walk throughout the entire garden, stopping to smell, touch and discuss various plants. After a picnic near the pond, the little mulberry one with radioactive colored wings held her head high.

"I know which one I love the most. The little pine tree that smells all woodsy, that we put in the food." She began to sniff the air, like she could smell it. She ran to pick a sprig and held it out to her parents. 

"Ah, Rosmarinus, dew of the sea. The herb Rosemary. The flowers on it are beautiful too."

The middle girl with green wings and a body the color of steel pointed at her. "Your name is Roe, then! I like this one over here, Momma." And before anyone could blink she darted out toward the pond and reached as far as her fingers could grasp. But she only succeeded in falling into the water. As her parents rushed forward, suddenly a splash and a blur raced toward the baby dragon. A hainu dragged her toward shore and she thrust a flower upward with a grin.

With a relived look on his face, Thunderflare spoke. "Nelumbo, a water lotus.."

"Can I have a name like Roe, so we can match?"

With a thoughtful look, Kame wiped her dry. "Well, Ren means "lotus". Do you like that one?"

"Oh yes, thanks Momma." She hugged the hainu tight and he proceeded to lick her face. "Can I please keep him? He is such a good swimmer!"

The oldest girl with moss colored wings spoke softly, "What if I can't find a plant that will speak to me? They are all so pretty but none are whispering my name." She looked at Thunderflare on the verge of tears. Both Roe and Ren rushed to her side, then turned to look at their parents. Kame picked her up.

"Then we'll keep looking, for as long as we have to."

As the sun began to sink, the young dragons were exploring the outermost edges of the gardens, near the woods when sparks of light began to twinkle and glow. A sparkle nymph flew pass and landed on some rocks close by. She followed the nymph and the glow revealed tiny blue flowers that matched her robin coloring perfectly.

"Poppa, I found them!"

Thunderflare walked over to where she crouched, staring at the tiny five petaled flower. "Myosotis scorpioides, the Forget Me Not." He smiled, "How appropriate. Would you like to be known as Myosa, my tiny flower?"

 

 

 


End file.
